


I'll Always Find You in the Drift（翻译）

by AMithen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabe废话很多, Gabe有好几个姐妹, Jesse目前只会出现在回忆中, M/M, Reyes家族, 世界末日, 准备好, 和怪兽一样大的智械, 女性OC, 守望先锋是PPDC的继承人, 年轻的Gabe, 废话, 承接环太剧情, 智械战争, 暴风雨准备来了, 暴风雨前的宁静, 机甲驾驶员, 环太AU, 调情
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMithen/pseuds/AMithen
Summary: 在怪兽战争（Kaiju War）结束将近四十年后，新的、怪兽大小的怪物从海浪中钻出来。它们自称为智械（Omnics），意图毁灭整个人类的存在。机甲猎人们（Jaeger）再次被召集，拯救世界。新一代的驾驶员进入机舱，为人类的生死存亡浴血奋战。在漫长的六年之后，这场决定命运的激烈对决迎来了尾声，但对机甲猎人驾驶员Gabriel Reyes而言，一切还只是刚刚开始。





	1. 序曲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Always Find You in the Drift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527045) by [W4nderingStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar). 



我们曾以为我们赢了。

在某种意义上，我们的确赢了。那场战争带走了七位最优秀的驾驶员的生命，还有最后四架机甲，但他们成功了。他们关闭了缺口（Breach），切断了连接反宇宙的虫洞。怪兽危机被永远消除。全世界都为此欢呼。

但人类，才永远是自身最大的敌人。

欢呼庆祝很快就被疯狂抢夺所取代，全世界的人都想得到一点点来自怪兽世界的东西。血液。骨头。甚至是剧毒的怪兽蓝。Gottlieb-Geiszler（盖斯乐－戈特利布）计划更将生物工程、逆转技术、人机连接、神经元连接技术等等科技推到了顶峰。一夜之间，有的人身上机械多于血肉。机器人身载AI，十项全能，甚至认为自己是人类。科学以光速飞跃进步，大多数人只能艰难追赶。

形势急转直下并没有花太长时间。

在灾难开始之初，大半个世界还沉醉在胜利日（V-Kday）的喜悦中。第一台智械下线了。第一具机械肢体用作了强化移植。第一个孩子提出了改变自己的DNA，以获得蓝皮肤、增强视力和獠牙。下一刻，便是那些经历过怪兽战争动荡的罪犯们在使用最尖端的科技。犯罪帝国像雨后春笋一般在全世界范围内兴起，与它们一同出现的还有大量的生物改造怪物，而那些怪物很可能是怪兽本身的后代。帮派间的战争再次撕裂了来之不易的脆弱的和平。

在太平洋和大西洋的底部，两架深埋已久的智械突然重新上线。它们源源不断地派出武装智械组成的军队，有些智械甚至和被打败的怪兽一样巨大，目的只为征服世界。没有要求，没有理由。只有不可估量的死亡。没有人能阻止它们。

一场自己造成的大灾变。世界陷入绝望。

我们需要英雄。

我们需要守望先锋。

为了对付这些新的怪物，人类制造了自己的。最后一台机甲行走于世的三十年后，新生代让它们从灰烬中重生。守望先锋制造了更新、更快、更强、配置更致命的武器的大型机器人。它们是两千吨重的力量与怒火，只为一个目的而建造：保护人类避免灭绝。

这些更敏捷更巨大的武装机器人需要新一代的驾驶员。驾驶员强化计划（Pilot Enhancement Sequencing, PES[1]）将普通的人变成超级士兵。将我变成超级士兵。增强的力量、反射、感知和自愈能力。然后我们走进了机甲。虽说我们可以算作超级英雄了，但一个驾驶员仍然无法承受机甲施加于人脑上的神经负担。负担必须被分担，就和那段辉煌的历史里一样。两个驾驶员，右半球和左半球，分担精神负担，通过浮动神经元连接（Drift）连接精神，使得战斗变为可能。

浮动神经元连接……一项在神经元间架起桥梁，将两个人类大脑融合成一台活体超级计算机的技术。两套记忆，两个人分享彼此的思维，还有巨型机器人的思维。三位一体。羁绊越深沉，战斗越优异。

当你踏入驾驶舱，带上思维帽，然后通感……那一刻你超越了血肉与骨骼，金属与线路。你变成了一股浑然天成的力量。

守望先锋汇集了人类分散的抵抗，并再次给予他们一丝信仰。在智械战争的白热化时期，一百架机甲作为人类最后的希望，游走于世界各地，为世界的命运与无数的智械奋勇相争。

我的名字是Gabriel Reyes。我死在了机甲中。我在浮动神经元连接（Drift）中重生。

 

备注：

1.士兵强化计划是Soldier Enhancement Project，缩写SEP，这里驾驶员强化计划的缩写则是PES，应该是W大玩了一个文字游戏啦。


	2. 第一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎来到破碎穹顶（Shatterdome）！

Gabe猛地睁眼。他脑海中的响声是那么强烈有力，将他从沉睡中唤醒。怒鸮菲利亚 _（_ _Lechuza Furia_ ）在召唤他。他瞥了一眼闹钟。刚过凌晨三点。他踢开被子，爬出下铺，干劲十足，甚至还有点神经质。有什么在发生，有什么要发生。他能从骨子深处感到。从被碳纤维涂层钛合金包裹的高压微纤维构造的骨子深处。怒鸮菲利亚的骨头。她知道有一场硬仗正在酝酿。Gabe露出一个微笑。他准备好了。

“Alejandra！”他轻声喊道，找着自己的靴子。

他睡在上铺的姐姐一动不动。就算是怒鸮菲利亚也不能让她在十点前起床。好吧，Ally只是需要别人叫一叫她。他踮起脚看向她的床铺，确认她确实是一个死人了。她轻轻地打着鼾。很好。他一把将她拉过来撞了撞她的头。

“该起床了！”他欢快地叫着。

Ally有了清醒的迹象，她的手紧抓他的手臂，指甲嵌入肌肉。“ _Gabriel_ 。”她一个音节一个音节地说，眨着眼睛。她没有挣扎，只是再次合上了眼。“几点？”

“十点了。”Gabe笑着撒谎，“你能感觉到吗？菲利亚在叫我们。”

“ _¡Mierda!_ ”她抱怨道，推开Gabe的脸。“告诉她现在太早不适合战斗然后回去睡觉。”

有时候Gabe会怀疑他的大姐有没有真的完全睡醒过，还是说她只是在眼睑上画了个眼珠子来骗全世界。他拍拍她的脸颊。“来嘛，Alejandra。起来。我们有一场战斗要赢。”还有很多的智械会被做掉，它们的残骸将成为怒鸮菲利亚宽阔肩膀上的勋章。

“没有命令，绝不离床。”Ally嘟囔着，翻了个身，大被过头。

“你会后悔的。”Gabe说，走向浴室。他发现失踪的靴子藏在了门后，于是把靴子扔回床角。“我会用光全部热水的。再一次。”

“如果你再废话我真的会杀了你。”她的声音从一堆温暖的毯子下传出来。

他姐姐恼怒和混乱的想法传导了他的通感部位，轻轻地流过他的思维。“来试试啊。”他嘲讽道，他十分清楚等到Ally能清醒到实施她的威胁的时候，也差不多该洗洗睡了。

Ally甚至懒得赏他一个枕头。她肯定又睡死过去了。Gabe走进浴室，拧开热水开关走到花洒下面。他快速用力地擦洗，用力得能够压住所有他姐姐关于卫生的长篇大论，也快得能让他两分钟之后就离开浴室。刷牙，梳头，他的头发已经长到脸颊那儿了，也不是说梳子有什么用，它只会卡在干干的卷毛上。处理这些琐事让他气恼。现在已经是他妈的2060年，为什么科学不能让这些小事自动化，然后他就能做些大事像打扁智械？他停下手，摸了摸下巴。靠，他上次刮胡子是什么时候？深色的胡茬已经长出来了。胡茬在破坏他宛如雕凿般美好的脸蛋。哦好吧，他现在心情过于躁动，不适合碰什么锋利的东西。

他清洗干净，离开浴室，穿上一件干净的衬衣和内裤。他提起一条牛仔裤，闻了闻，然后扔开。不行。他肯定在修理自己的摩托车时穿着这条裤子。他翻倒着衣柜底，找到了最后一条干净的裤子。或许他该找个时间洗洗衣服……或许吧。他跳起来。四处弥漫着的张力绝对不是他脑中的臆想。有什么正准备发生。他不喜欢等待。等待是最糟的。如果指挥中心愿意听听机甲想说的话而不是将这些话贬低为“驾驶员直觉”就好了。他们宣称道不想惊吓民众。不想让任何人认为，他们让驾驶员像机器，或更糟，智械一样思考。

说得就像Gabe愿意驾驶那些铁罐一样。他抓了抓下巴的胡茬，将重心从一条腿移到另一条腿上。天，他停不下来。他想做点什么。但一切都显得那么不正常。当命令到时——是当，不是如果——他想自己准备好出发。穿上驾驶服花了足够长的时间。他要压抑不住紧张与兴奋。他想要出发。动起来。战斗！他控制住自己，闭上眼睛深吸一口气。

在他足够冷静的时候，一句耳语从通感传入脑中。那美妙诱人的呼唤在他的身体里回荡。怒鸮菲利亚……他的机甲。她的声音是轻柔的，令人安心的。无需开口，她将他知道的东西告诉了他，有什么事要发生，一件非常重大的事。但她平日里渴望前往战场的急切不耐被某种Gabe不太能描述的情绪缓和了。他将这归因于Ally的影响。她一直是他们仨里面最谨慎的那个。

 _很快_ 。他告诉他的机甲。 _我们很快就能出去了_ 。他瞄了一眼时钟。甚至连三点半都还没到。那个该死的警报究竟什么时候才会响，他能有点事做？他来回踱步。一般情况下他都不会这么做，如果他不想思考的话，他会去体育馆发泄。或者——如果他可以偷偷溜出基地——去酒吧里找个人发泄他过剩的精力。第二个选项在他和Ally完成了PES并变成超级士兵之后变得有所不同，但那并不能让他不去做。如果那该死的命令再不下来的话，他必须跑到外面去找点事做了。而这通常就会带来麻烦。

他正在充电的私人通讯器响了。Gabe两大步走过去，手忙脚乱地拿起那个小东西，试着不要让它像之前那一百个一样被捏碎。“Reyes。”他说。

“我知道你是Reyes。”电话里传来他姐姐Maria短促气恼的声音，“这就是为什么我打给你而不是什么Rodgers或者Reed。你知道为什么我的机甲开机预热吗？”

“ _你的_ 机甲？”Gabe嗤笑道，“菲利亚才是吵醒我的那个。为什么不关心关心我？”

Maria冷哼一声。“你，我的小弟弟不值得关心。特别是在上一次之后。你带她出去然后让她破破烂烂地回来。而且你几乎完全把高级实验性武器毁了。你想要技术部的人到这来骂死你吗？再一次？”

“只是一条手臂！”Gabe的记忆无比清楚，因为是他连接的那半球控制的手臂被炸断。那之后好几个星期他都感觉到幻肢痛。“而且Luciana很好地重接了那条手臂。她和新的一样好。”

Maria说了句脏话，Gabe的态度软了下来。Maria _从不_ 说脏话，她一定是太担心了。“好吧，我也是被她的上线吵醒的。抱歉我不想再看到你和Ally破破烂烂满身是血地回来了。”

Gabe脸上的笑更得意了。在上一次任务里，他和Ally被第二台智械埋伏了。他们没有后援。圣地亚哥的齿山脊六号（Sierra Six）[1]要几个小时之后才能过来帮忙。Ally冷静沉着，她将Gabe的怒火与力量指引到正确的正确的地方。虽然，他们的左脚被撕碎了。而且，可能他还有 _一点点_ 沉不住气，错误地使用了实验性的能量收割器（Energy Reaper）。但那不能说是他的错。总得有人试试那个武器。他怎么会知道那玩意会炸掉他的手？在他说他单手就能打败一台智械的时候，他没想过要真的只用一只手。倒不是说他会像Ally那样担心。只是两桶铁皮不可能击败强大的Reyes二人组的。在他大跨步走回家，背后留下两个报废的智械之前，他都没感到那么爽过。

那场战斗之后怒鸮菲利亚的击杀总数追上了Morrison和他的机甲，金色印第安纳（Golden Indiana）的记录。Izzy让他从驾驶座里出来的那一秒，他就狂奔到劳森特控制中心（LOCCENT），连驾驶服都顾不上换下来。他无视自己断掉的胳膊——这让Maria十分焦急——直接跟华盛顿破碎穹顶（Shatterdome D.C.）通话，告诉Morrison父子这个好消息，告诉他们，他们的记录要被打破了。Jack脸上的表情混杂着恼怒、担忧可能还有一点点尴尬。他那副表情是 _无价之宝_ 。

然后Jack非要问他究竟为什么没有先去看看他的手臂，就好像那很重要一样。Gabe试图用这个狠狠地膈应Jack，但Jack却非得像个好朋友或其他什么鬼一样担心他。

自从他们在六年前相遇、他被分配成为怒鸮菲利亚的驾驶员以来，他们一直享有着和谐的竞争关系。从那时起，他们就没间断过联系。凌晨两点打长途电话来互相抱怨谁的训练更难捱，被困在基地中有多无聊。这么多年来，他们固执的竞争慢慢转变成为友谊。

更棒的是Jack辣爆了。至少对于一个白人男孩来说是的。他绝对是个Gabe无比愿意把剩余精力消耗在他身上的驾驶员。也不是说他就很肯定自己想破坏他们现在不知道怎么形容的关系。那该死的战争还没结束，他们除了互相调戏和折磨之外也没什么机会做些别的。谁知道呢，或许Jack和他的想法一样呢？最好还是保持现状。

也不是说他有可能和Jack发展到那一步。只要Jack的爸爸还在就没可能。John Morrison，战地指挥官，守望先锋的头头，遵章守纪，不容忍一切失败，难缠，死板，典型的军队大混蛋。Gabe受不了他。天知道这个老混蛋是怎么养出Jack这个阳光大男孩的?

“劳森特呼叫Gabriel！你到底还有没有在听？”Maria的声音插进来，打碎了他想着Jack阳光色头发的念头。

“嗯，怎么了？没听见你在说什么，忙着想今天我要给 _我的_ 机甲造成多大的伤害。可能这次我会炸断一条腿。听起来挺有趣的。”

“你要是敢让她身上出现一条划痕，我就让你用牙刷来把她每一寸都擦亮，游侠（Ranger）。”

“啊，你只会在你担心的时候用地勤的工作来威胁我。”

Maria叹了口气。“总之早点让Ally起床。我会做好早餐的。如果这和上次菲利亚叫醒你的情况一样，你们俩都要吃饱做好准备。”

“玉米面馅饼（ _Tamales_ [2]）？”Gabe满怀希望地问。只有Maria快要抓狂的时候，她才会这么早就给他们做饭。他也完全不打算怨言。

“别做梦了。那个圣诞节才有。香肠（ _chorizo_ [3]）炒蛋。我让Isidora去买甜面包（ _pan dulce_ [4]）。如果她能说服哪个商店开门的话。”

“你真是世上最好的姐姐。”终于！有事可做了。“三十分钟后到，就算我得背着她我也会过来。”

“别被杀了。”Maria说，“我还没准备好和Ally通感。”

Gabe对着通讯器抛过去几个吻。“爱你，二姐。”

通话结束，给Gabe留下叫醒毫不配合的Ally的艰苦重任。他走到她的床铺边，将她身上的毯子扯下来。Ally大吼一声，弓起身，手插到枕头下取暖。

“香肠炒蛋。”Gabe边诱惑边将毯子卷起来扔到地上。“如果我们走运的话，还有新鲜的甜面包。”

 “咖啡。”Alejandra嘟囔道，“我可以把杯子砸到你脸上，早起的家伙。”

“噢有咖啡。”至少他希望有，不然他们都要对付一个非常生气的Ally。他拍拍她的肩膀。“但你要起床才能喝到。”

她一拳挥向他的脑袋，但Gabe早就料到成功躲避。“如果你想既不梳头也不化妆就去战斗然后上电视，那是你的选择。”

Ally嘶吼一声，撑起身体，转过来，腿搭在床沿上。她长长的黑发搭在肩上，缠成一团。“给你两秒快滚，不然菲利亚会需要新的右脑驾驶。”

Gabe靠过去，轻啄她的脸颊。“你也早啊。”

Ally推开他，从床上下来，走到浴室的过程中嘟囔个不停。Gabe让自己扎根在紧闭的浴室门外，就像小时候一样。每隔一分钟他就会敲一次门，问她整理好没有。当然，她是军人也习惯于行军式冲澡，但这并不妨碍他在门外唠叨烦着她。毕竟这就是小弟弟应该做的。

十五分钟后，一个完全不一样的女人出现了。一张完美的军队照片面孔取代了那只拖着脚步走进浴室的僵尸的瞌睡眼。Ally乌黑的头发编成辫子并别到后脑上，一根头发丝都没露出来。她古铜色的脸颊上有淡淡的红色，棕色的眼睛边缘涂上了深色眼影。

“烟熏妆？”Gabe嗤笑道，“这次战斗结束后你看起来会像一只浣熊。”

Ally理了理她整洁的守望先锋蓝制服。“嗯，我至少得看着好看。”她说，脸上挂着得意的笑。

Gabe哼了一声。“战场上又没有你想勾引的 _señoritas_ 。”

“但如果我们打破了Morrison的纪录——”

“当我们打破记录。”Gabe纠正道，“是当。”

“ _当_ 我们打破Morrison的纪录，我想看起来像……”Ally得意地笑道，“像个战地指挥官。”

Gabe笑着回道：“那你得等John Morrison死去然后从他冰冷的手中扒出他的指挥权。”

“他总会退休。”Ally说，笑着抬了抬下巴，“总得有人顶替他。”

“那我会是副指挥咯？”Gabe问， “我可以去学习一下怎么享受下命令的过程。”

Ally翻了个白眼。“不是这么操作的。”她说，“但或许我可以让你当个跑腿。你可以给我带咖啡和报告。”

“我好受伤！”Gabe大笑道，从小得不像衣柜的柜子里扯出一件皮夹克。“我会是个超棒的副指挥官。”

“小弟弟。”Ally叹了口气，手臂搭到他肩上，“你才二十一岁。让大人们来阻止世界末日，你好好站在那里给你的小粉丝们耍耍帅就可以了。”她还特意捏了捏他的脸颊来强调自己的观点。

“住手！”Gabe低吼，将他的姐姐推开。“我会让你知道和你通感之后我已经成熟得不得了。”他吐了吐舌头。

Ally大笑，将他推向门口。“是是，你就说吧。”

Gabe穿上夹克，黑色的皮革搭在他宽阔的肩膀上。他得意地笑着，大摇大摆地走出房门，像整个破碎穹顶都属于他一样。而他确实是。深色的夹克上绣着环绕在烟雾中的猫头鹰白骨面具纹章，宣告所有人他究竟是谁。

他是Gabriel Reyes，机甲驾驶员。

现在还很早，大堂里一个人都没有，而他对此感觉良好。Ally大步走在他身旁，他们俩的大长腿使得宿舍到Maria办公室之间的距离不值一提。

“办公室”只是一个公式化的名头，它其实并不能贴切形容Maria的房间。那里更像是她的家。自从她升职成为劳森特总指挥之后，她有一半的时间都生活在这个破碎穹顶的中枢里，而另一半则在中枢方圆大约五英尺（大约一米五）之内。她必须一直在第一时间到场。Ally或许在通感中占据主导地位，但Maria带着毋庸置疑的权威统治着整个洛杉矶破碎穹顶（Shatterdome: L.A.）。但这次，最先发现的是Gabe，他不会放过每一个能用这件事来膈应他姐姐的机会。

在Ally抬手敲门之前，办公室门就自动打开了。煮好的猪肉和新鲜面包的天堂般的香气传到过道中。Gabe口中不断分泌唾液，他的胃在提醒他，他已经整整六个小时没吃饭了。他快饿死了。Maria站在门廊，守望先锋蓝的制服上套着一件沾满面粉的黄色围裙。就连她已经扎成马尾的黑卷发上也粘着一点面粉。

“看来Gabe还活得好好的。”她说，看向Ally。

“他说有咖啡。”

“魔法词。”他笑着说。

“你很幸运，Gabriel。补给刚好送来了。”Maria转身走回办公室里。“早餐差不多做好了。”

Ally和Gabe同步向前走，差点在进门的时候撞到一块去。去他的通感遗留（Drift hangovers）。“老人优先。”Gabe轻笑道。

Ally瞪了他一眼，但还是先进了门。Gabe偷笑着跟在她身后。她的目光紧锁在咖啡壶上，直到她手上多出了个装满咖啡的马克杯。Gabe停在办公室中间的桌子旁。桌上放着一篮水果，一小碟黄油，一摞刚刚烤好的玉米粉圆饼（tortilla[5]）和五个盘子。补给日是最棒的！他坐下，立马抢了两个饼，撕开，蘸满黄油然后塞进嘴里。

“礼貌呢！”Maria呵斥道，“等等你的姐妹！”

Gabe三两口吞下满嘴的食物，咧着沾满黄油的嘴。“不行。命令随时都有可能来，得在战斗前吃饱。”

Maria将一缕落到脸上的卷发拉回脑后，气呼呼地说：“有时你真的让我很担心。你太喜欢战斗了。”

他耸耸肩。“这就是我擅长的。所以早餐什么时候好？”

“这就是你关心的？完全不想想可能发生的事？”

他再次耸了耸肩。

“ _Idiota_.”Maria咕哝道，“那么鲁莽。总有一天你会遭报应的。”

“Ally是大脑，我是拳头。我让她去操心那些事情。”他说道。Maria走回厨房，口里仍旧念念叨叨着他是个蠢货。

Ally带着猎豹般的优雅与从容坐在了桌子的首席。她双手扣着马克杯，小口啜着冒着热气的咖啡。她眼睛——Gabe知道——因为睡眠不足而半合，但其他人都会觉得她就像一只正在巡视自己领土的丛林猫。这个表情很适合她。

“你为什么这么笃定会有命令下来？”她问Gabe，睡猫般眯着的双眼盯着他。

“大概只是希望能找个借口报废多几台智械来打破那个该死的纪录。”Maria嘲讽道，她在小厨房里，用着十分之一的饭店大小做出饭店的水准。她向炉子上的平底锅里洒进一些调料，然后放入香肠，滋滋声从厨房里传出来。“我敢打包票比起他要拯救世界，他更关心的是能不能打败他的那个白人小男孩。”

Gabe飞快地夺来另一个薄饼。“嘿，破纪录只是额外加成。”他说完咬了一口饼。他看向Ally。“去跟菲利亚讲不要找我。”他点了点太阳穴。“你听听。她知道有事要发生。”

Ally的目光变得涣散。差不多也是时候她该关注一下他们的机甲了。Gabe从不明白为什么似乎没有人愿意相信机甲感知（Jaeger sentience）。靠，驾驶员每时每刻都在让自己的意识与它们融为一体。难道认为机甲有自主的意识真的那么疯狂吗？

门再次打开。“过去一整个月里，”Luciana的声音传进来，“我磨到手指都粗了，才终于把菲利亚拼起来，让她重新回到战斗状态。我刚低下头享受理所应得的休息，通讯器就响了。机甲系统上线。我没有打开。所以究竟是谁在大半夜叫醒 _我的_ 机甲？”

 _她的_ 机甲？他的姐妹们都怎么了，为什么都认为怒鸮菲利亚是她们的？Gabe在椅子上转身，笑嘻嘻地看着她。“我们的常驻机械天才。你睡得怎样？”他戏弄道。

“是你做的，是不是？”他十九岁的妹妹眯起眼。“下次就让你来重造一条八十英尺（约24.4米）长的腿还要拼命向技术部（J-tech）解释为什么他们开发的新武器会爆炸而这其实是因为某人想要炫耀。我跟那边解释了好几个小时，而且我不想在Harold Winston面前表现得像个傻子。”

他的鼻子厌恶地皱了皱，增强过的嗅觉捕捉到一些气味。她肯定不久前才冲洗过冷却液管，她灰色连衣裤上的油渍还很新鲜。“他妈的Harold Winston是谁？”

“那个创造了机甲和武器系统的天才。”Luciana嘲笑道，听起来就像那应该是人尽皆知的事实。

“如果他设计的武器爆炸了，听起来就没有那么聪明。”Gabe说。

Luciana愤怒的视线像把匕首一样刺向他。“你甚至连一丁点收割器工作的基础科学知识都不懂就在侮辱那个创造了它的人？”

“也没看见过他亲自进入机甲里测试他的武器。”

“我已经不能再和你说话了。”她转向Ally，“请从我们的蠢兄弟那里拯救我吧。”

“菲利亚怎样了？”Ally问，抿了一口咖啡。

“这次维修后，她需要一次完整的检查。而如果 _某人_ 没有试图炫耀的话，这次维修根本不必要。”她狠狠地瞪了Gabe一眼。

“我 _没_ 有试图炫耀。”好吧可能有一点。“没人告诉过我那个新的超级秘密武器要这么久才能冷却下去。顺带一提我一点事都没有，谢谢你从来不问。”但那伤值了。他救下了目标，救的途中还表现得很酷，干掉了两个智械，还能把这件事糊到Jack脸上。相比之下，幻肢痛和他的姐妹们的怒火只是一些小代价。

“她准备好实战了吗？”Ally问，“如果这次和上次一样，我们需要她处在最佳状态。”

Luciana抬起下巴，长长的辫子甩到肩后。“有我做你们的首席机修师算你们走运。我当然让她处在最佳状态了。其他人都没办法修复能量收割器，但我是个无与伦比的天才。”

“你还是最谦虚的。”Gabe附和道。

Luciana的手肘撑在桌面上向他靠去，脸上挂着一个看透一切的得意笑容。“竟然是那个一有机会就向他的 _corazón_ 炫耀他打倒的所有智械的男孩说的。”

“Jack不是我的 _corazón_ ！”Gabe龇牙咧嘴地说，“他是我的对手，我的死对头！”

Luciana向他抛了个媚眼。“噢，Jack。”她嘲讽道，“我今天干掉了两个铁罐你心动了吗？请为我和我健硕的肌肉心动吧。”

“我没说过这些！”

“ _Dios mio_ ，Jack。”她继续道，“我是那么的想要得到你的注意，我无比渴望。请注意我。我会为你做任何事，只要你能注意到我有多么渴求你。我在梦中亲吻你。我只想让你到我床上——”

Gabe从碗里掏出一颗葡萄扔向他的妹妹。

葡萄砸到她眼下的皮肤，她尖叫一声。“你这个没文化的讨厌鬼！你差点把我弄瞎了！”

“修机甲有一只眼睛就可以了，机修狂魔（wrench monkey）！”

“停下！”Ally打断道，“你们都是成年人了！成熟点！”

“是她先开始的。”Gabe嘟囔道。

“我还要结束掉， _cabrón_ 。”Luciana低吼回去，“算你走运，菲利亚需要两个驾驶员而且比起驾驶她我更喜欢修理她。”

Gabe勾了勾食指。“有本事来啊， _hermanita_ 。”

“Dios, dame paciencia porque si me das fuerzas lo mato.”Ally揉了揉太阳穴。“我要怎么对付你们两个？”

 “你没了我们就活不下去，”Gabe说，“所以你只能无条件地爱我们。”

“马屁精。”Luciana嘀咕着，伸手拿走一个薄饼。

Gabe翻了个白眼。她知道他被增强的听力就算在两个街区之外都能听到她的顶嘴，但她还是照说不误。

门又开了。屋里的人都转身看着Isidora进来，她两臂间捧着两个大箱子。她将房门踢上，转身面对屋子。

“噢。”她环顾一周，“大家都起床了。有人知道菲利亚的系统在预热吗？我在路上检查了日志，但很奇怪的是日志显示她已经开机几个小时了。”

Gabe转向Luciana。“早告诉过你了。”他说，“她知道。顺带一提不用谢我提醒你们了。”

Izzy在Gabe面前放下一个箱子，然后开始摆放别的东西。Gabe打开箱口。里面堆放着各式各样的concha，oreja，novia，ojos de buey，全是Gabe想吃到要死的甜面包。靠当然了，补给日是最棒的！他拿出一个咬了一口。又粘又甜。

“这么早你怎么买到这些的？”他问，“难道是你对着希望街（Hope street）上那家店里工作的可爱男孩微笑了？”

“恶心，闭嘴吃你的。”Izzy边做鬼脸边坐到他旁边。“而且没有。我去了第七大道上的 _panaderia_ ，跟店主承诺说只要他愿意早点开门卖东西给我，著名的机甲驾驶员Gabriel Reyes就会给他的女儿一个亲吻。”

Ally和Luciana轻笑着。

“我不能去亲吻我的每一个粉丝。”Gabe说，又咬了一口，“粉丝太多了。我会没有时间战斗的。”

“你不应该那样出卖你的哥哥的。”Ally向着Izzy眨眨眼说，“你知道他要把所有的吻都留给某个特别的人。”

Izzy咯咯笑。“我觉得Jack不会介意的，她才八岁。”

Gabe抱怨一声，头靠回椅背上。“ _Dios mio_ ，究竟要我说多少次？Jack和我是对手。死对头！我们讨厌对方。”

“那么为什么劳森特记录里显示一周里至少有两三个电话是打到华盛顿破碎穹顶的，还一打就是几个小时？过去六年里都是这样？”Maria问道。她端着平底锅，将一大堆热好的香肠和鸡蛋垒到Ally的盘子里。

“让我猜猜。”Luciana在Maria给她放食物的时候说，“互相告诉你们有多讨厌对方？告诉他你觉得他有多么多么丑陋和愚蠢？”

“还有妹妹们究竟有多么可怕。”Gabe啃光了一个concha，打断她说。

Izzy漫无目的地拨弄着她碟里的鸡蛋，Maria走向Gabe，给他的盘子里放满食物。

“所以你觉得今天会有一场战斗？”Reyes家最年轻的女孩问。

“目前还什么都不知道。”Maria说，“只是Gabe有个感觉。我不能因为感觉就拉警报。”

Izzy看向他。“你怎么知道的？”

他耸耸肩。“菲利亚告诉我的。”咬了一口鸡蛋。

Izzy将短发别到耳后，一个不那么开心的笑容挂上了她漂亮的脸蛋。“为什么她从来都不像跟你那样跟我们说话？”

Gabe瞥了一眼Ally。 _要我告诉她吗？还是你会生气？_ 她翻了个白眼。

“因为Gabriel是 _loco_ 。”Maria补充道。

尽管Gabe很想反驳，但他还是先用食物塞住自己的嘴。没有人会为了争辩而让Maria做的食物冷掉。

“因为浮动神经元连接里充斥着其他人思维的回响，所以他觉得他的玩具机器人在他脑子里说话。”Maria继续走，坐在了Ally的对面。“一批又一批的驾驶员进行通感，他们会留下他们的记忆。每一位驾驶员的脑中都会有留给通感的特定位置，当他们通感的时候，记忆就会重叠。他听到的声音就是过去的记忆在他通感部位的重叠。只是回响，没有其他了。”

Gabe正要开口反驳这个，却被Izzy抢先了。“如果那是真的，那幽灵通感（Ghost Drifting）怎么解释？通感遗留呢？”

Ally和Maria都眯了眯眼。Luciana嗤笑一声。但没人有答案。幽灵通感是每个破碎穹顶里公开的秘密。在基地里，机甲偶尔会不受控制地动作。通常这种情况会发生在一个或两个驾驶员受到威胁的时候……但也有在其他时间发生过的。那些不能被解释的时间点。而有时还会有其他事发生。就像今晚，Gabe从深眠中被一种感觉唤醒，那种感觉在他的骨子里颤动，但既不属于他也不属于Ally。

通感遗留倒是十分常见，每一个驾驶员都会遇到。在机甲里共享的思维向着非通感时间蔓延，就像是某种程度的通感。即使没有在一般用于让两个大脑融为一体的庞斯桥连接（Pons system）的帮助下，你也能感觉到你的同伴驾驶员。大多数的驾驶员不会跟其他人说，这不是普通人能够理解的……

“她不跟你说话是因为你还没有试过和她通感。”Gabe说，大手搭在她瘦小的肩膀上，“机甲只会对自己的驾驶员说话。”

他的小妹妹脸上不高兴的表情更明显了。“我想驾驶机甲。”她小声咕哝道，“但剩下的机甲没几台了，而且联合国在限制原材料还不再提供资助建造更多的——”

“你从什么时候开始听信新闻上说的？”Gabe大笑，收回手。“或者等你再大一点——”

“我已经十五岁了。”她怒瞪了他一眼，“你像我这么大的时候就开始驾驶了。”

“我就是那么优秀。”Gabe说，“他们为我破了例。”

 “而且守望先锋急需优秀的驾驶员。”Ally说。她叹了口气，放下手中的咖啡。“Izzy，你是个很好的技术员。我们需要你呆在这里，不是战场上。”

“如果你去了另一个穹顶，谁来给我穿上装备、把我拴到驾驶座里？”Gabe附议道。

“但我想做更多！”Izzy的手肘砸到桌面上，“我想要战斗！我能做到的。我在格斗训练室里训练过，我很优秀而且我能 _赢_ 。”

“嘿。”Gabe说，揉着她的脑袋把她的头发弄乱。“在Ally当上战地指挥官之后，菲利亚和我会需要一个新的通感搭档的。”

Izzy给了他一个只有小妹妹才能做出来的纯粹的厌恶表情。“噫，不要！你的记忆里大概全是你在吻男孩子！”

Gabe对她甜甜一笑。“至少我吻过男孩。不像这张桌子里的某人。”

Izzy向他冲去。他大笑着，一只手按着她脸，把她推回座位上。她去抓他的手，英语夹杂着西语咒骂他，直到Ally大吼着让他们成熟点他们才消停，继续吃早餐。

Maria揉了揉太阳穴，无视他们。“Luciana。那些检查要运行多久？”

“几个小时。当我看到菲利亚自己醒来后就开始检查了，应该差不多结束。”

“如果有问题需要多长时间去修复？”Ally问。

Luciana大笑。“几分钟到几个小时都有可能。取决于——”她抓起叉子直戳向Gabe正在她的盘子里偷鸡蛋的手。他在她能伤到他之前连忙收手。“我对天发誓如果你敢偷我补给日的早餐我会捅死你。”

“那你吃快点！”Gabe大笑，扔下那一点点鸡蛋，他只是想逗她玩。

他赖此而活。与这四个人的亲密接触，这四个对他而言最重要的人。如果有一台五人驾驶的机甲，Reyes一家绝对会是第一个成功通感的家庭。

Ally在喝她的第二杯咖啡，Luciana在清理盘子，而Gabe正忙着把他最后一块甜面包啃完。这时Maria的红线电话响了。

屋内的喧闹与吵杂瞬间消失。

Maria穿过房间的速度几乎要超出Gabe增强视力的捕捉范围。她抓起听筒，报上自己的姓名和官衔，然后刻板地站着。她安静了很长一段时间。

 “是的，长官。是的。我们会处理的，战地指挥官。”

Ally和Gabe交换了个眼神。Maria放下电话，慢慢转向她的家人。

“数量庞大到智械部队正在进军。”她说着，脸色苍白，“我们要马上部署。”

“进攻的目标在哪？”Ally问，完全公事公办的态度。“我们需要用跳鹰直升机（jumphawk）吗？”

Maria摘下围裙，挂到椅背上。她的手在颤抖。“到处都是。”她说。

“什么？”Izzy尖叫一声，“但智械从来只攻击特定的目标！”

“ _我们_ 就是目标。”Maria说，“它们在同时进攻一切有破碎穹顶的城市。”她转身，按下红线电话旁边的警报按钮。警铃声凄厉地回响，唤醒整个仍在沉睡的破碎穹顶。

Gabe感觉到他的心狂跳不已。马上就是久等的战斗了！在通感里，怒鸮菲利亚的心也雀跃着同意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mierda - 操  
> Señoritas - 女士  
> Idiota - 蠢货  
> Corazón - 甜心  
> Dios mio - 我的天啊  
> Cabrón - 混蛋  
> hermanita - 小妹妹  
> Dios, dame paciencia porque si me das fuerzas lo mato - 天啊，请赐我耐心，因为如果你赐我力量我会杀了他的。  
> panaderia - 面包店  
> loco - 疯了
> 
> 1.圣地亚哥有个Sierra Club，简单来说是个登山和骑行的组织。  
> 2.Tamale，墨西哥特色菜，玉米面团包馅卷，也称作墨西哥粽子。  
> 3.Chorizo，西班牙辣香肠，配料中有一种特有的烟熏红辣椒干，让香肠有特殊的风味和红色。西班牙红肠炒蛋是一道菜。  
> 4.Pan dulce，墨西哥甜面包，多为油炸糕点。  
> 5.Tortilla，墨西哥薄面饼（其实是西班牙菜，但做法上有不同），薄的和煎饼差不多。


	3. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一边听着环太的主题曲一边看这章。（你们不会后悔的！）

洛杉矶破碎穹顶像个被捅了的马蜂窝一样动作起来。一队队地勤人员慢跑到他们的岗位。一小支跳鹰直升机的驾驶员队伍跑过走廊前往直升机停机坪。机修工们穿着灰色连衣裤，像疯狂的蚂蚁一样将机甲的装甲镶嵌就位。一大批技术人员挂着古早的2025年的耳机，向好几百号人传达指令，而这些人都是为了让怒鸮菲利亚能进行作战。

Gabe沉醉于这种忙乱。这种氛围让他神经紧绷，兴奋不已，他想出去完成他的任务，拯救世界。但他的任务只包括打爆轰烂那些三百英尺高（约合91.4米）的智械，不是和什么机修狂魔或者直升机合作。

他们走在机库顶部的悬廊，在他们下方，洛杉矶的驻守军正在整合编队。他们身上的机械义肢磨得锃亮，准备就绪。他抬肘碰了碰Ally，向部队那边点点头。 “那群炮灰在做什么？”

她瞄了一眼。“看来这次会是个大派对，智械的小玩意（Small Fry）和大家伙（Big One）都会来。”

通常情况下两种智械并不会同时进攻。部队可以对付那些玩意，但只有机甲才能打倒大家伙。

士兵方阵的前方是四十多个机甲驾驶候选人，他们都穿戴上了军用装备。

“嘿！”Gabe停下脚步，越过悬廊的护栏向外望去。“他们要把我们的沙包也带走。”

这话让Ally停下脚步。她往回走到Gabe身边。她紧抓着栏杆，指关节发白得像她手中的栏杆。“他们不应该出去的。”她咕哝道，“他们中有一半人都只通过了PES的第一轮训练，在外面撑不了多久的。”

“他们和你在格斗室（Kwoon）里训练的时候就活下来了。”Gabe耸耸肩说，“你就像和自己的孩子玩一样跟他们对打，Ally。没事的，他们会好好的。这大概是他们能见到的最像战争的场面了，除非他们能够驾驶一台机甲。我赌他们一定很兴奋。我就是。”

Ally摇摇头，放开手中的栏杆。“战争不是你应该兴奋的东西。”她说，“是你应该害怕的东西。”

“我才不会怕几个铁罐子。”Gabe嗤之以鼻。

Ally指向那些士兵。“不仅仅是几个铁罐子。那是一整支驻守军，还加上我们的候选人。这很 _严肃_ ，Gabriel。”

“是菲利亚这么说的。这他妈的会是一个大趴体。”

Ally摇了摇头。“这就是我担心的。”她深吸一口气，视线从那数百个准备战斗的强化士兵身上移开。

他们走到过道尽头的驱动器装配室（Drivesuit clean room）[1]，步伐就像他们即将要通感的思维一样一致。

技术部负责人和Izzy已经在里面等他们了。

“早上好，游侠们。”那个技术人员打着哈欠说，“Izzy，驾驶服。”

“好的，长官。”Izzy点击着控制面板。

墙上密闭的“衣柜”门打开，滑出一个支架，上面挂着两套电路内衬（circuitry suit）。

Gabe脱下夹克和里面的衣服，穿上紧贴皮肤的内衬，它将会连接他与怒鸮菲利亚的身体。Ally在他开口前就帮他拉上了后背的拉链，他也很乐意帮Ally拉上。在过去六年里，他们已经互相帮助了快七十次。就算他们没通感过，做这件事也已经无需言语。

“战斗装甲（Drive suit）收纳柜正在打开。”Izzy边敲击着键盘边说。

装配室顶部的两个玻璃箱子打开。带着熟练的精准，技术员和Izzy一件一件取出黑色的装甲并将它们固定到后背底板上。Gabe站着，安静得像块石头——可能这是他起床之后第一次真正安静下来——他的妹妹走到他面前，给他固定好胸前的组件。

“嘿。”他说。

Izzy抛给他一个恼怒的眼神。“我在忙。”

“注意点。”Gabe眨眨眼，“没准哪天你就会和我一起穿装甲了。”

“Ally还没当上战地指挥官呢。”Izzy冷哼一声，测试起战斗装甲顶部的连接。“而且我闭着眼都能穿好这套东西。”

他们穿上驾驶靴，然后技术员给他们夹好腿部装甲。同时，Izzy取出一对金属箱子，她打开其中一个，拉出金属脊髓（the Spine），带到Gabe身后，小心翼翼地嵌进后背底板凹槽中，将它覆盖在他骨头砌成的脊柱上。一阵熟悉的刺痛传来，说明金属脊髓已经连接到他脊柱的神经上，将他的所有动作都传输到电脑中。Izzy对Ally做了相同的事，随后查看电脑上的数据，输入着什么。

“Gabe，你的神经传递看起来有些迟缓。”

“我一点都不迟缓。你的数字在撒谎。”

 “数字是不会撒谎的。”Izzy说，“政治、诗歌、承诺……这些才是谎言。数字就跟上帝的手稿一样真实可信[2]。”

 “我操。你还有脸说我做作？”

“她在引用Hermann Gottlieb[2]的自传。”Ally边说边摇头。

“谁？”

“我的天啊Gabe！偶尔看本书好不好。”Izzy气道。

“我一直都有看书。”

他的妹妹并没有因为他的回答就给他好眼色。“我说的是除了你那些少女爱情小说之外的。”

“嘿。那都是Ally的通感遗留。”

“不要甩锅给通感。”Ally告诉他，“承认你看少女小说吧。我讨厌爱情小说。”

“要重新连接你的脊柱，Gabe。”Izzy弯下身打字，摆弄鼠标，调整数值。

一股能量流从金属脊髓刺入后背，爬到四肢，让他每根手指和脚趾里的神经发痛。他大喘一口气，刺痛慢慢消失。“谁都被你搞醒了。好点了吗？”

Izzy检查了一会儿屏幕上的数据才点点头。“好多了。”

技术员固定好他们的肩甲和手套，然后将他们各自的头盔递给他们。Gabe转向Ally，给了她一个像偷腥的猫一样的笑容。

“不要那么自大。”她说着带上头盔，“我们还没赢。”

Gabe也带上了头盔。一声轻响之后，头盔就被磁力固定好。

“状态如何？”技术员问Izzy。

她快速扫过几个屏幕。“生命支持系统：良好。氧气供给：良好。脊柱传输：良好。驾驶员，”她说，“你们可以出发了。”

“去好好干一场！”Gabe先一步出门，沉重的驾驶靴落到混凝土地板上，脚步声在整条走廊中回荡。他希望这里能有一面镜子能让他欣赏自己的样子，不过有Ally的记忆也行。他穿上全套黑色装甲之后的样子简直棒透了。

Izzy跟着他们离开洁净间，走下横跨整个机库的狭长过道。从高处望去，地上的每个人都像蚂蚁一样，从一个地方跑到另一个地方，匆匆忙忙地为这次进攻做准备。军队正在登上部队专用的运输器。很好。Gabe不想一直关注着他六十英尺的脚该踩在哪里。

现在机库里唯一还没动起来的就只有怒鸮菲利亚了。Gabe永远都不会对看着她产生厌倦，他的机甲。她的身高将近三百英尺，显得她身周的一切事物都十分渺小。就算是参与过怪兽战争的机甲也无法平视她。她比他们高出了五十英尺，配备了更厚的装甲和更多的武器，但却更轻上几吨。她看起来甚至比她的前辈们更像一个人。她是完美机甲的化身。

她的双腿强壮修长，适合快速作战；宽阔的肩膀上装饰着六十四个相似的智械面孔，每一个痘代表着一次击杀。她肩上快没有空位了。这次战斗后，他们就要将她的击杀数装饰到她的胸膛上，在她的内核与心脏之上。那会很合适。正是她好斗的心让她如此成功。

黑色的涂装毫不反光，吸收着机库里的灯光，让她看起来像个幽灵。唯一一件让她无法完全融入到阴影之中的事物就是她脸上白色的光学显像系统，那让她看起来像只猫头鹰，而她也因此得名。其他的驾驶员给她起了个绰号叫影中死神。Gabe充满爱意地向机甲微笑。她美丽又致命，就像所有Reyes家的女人一样。她是他的家人。

 _早上好，菲利亚。_ 他在通感里说。 _准备好被载入史册了吗？_

机库中的机甲一动不动，但Gabe感觉到她的回应。好了。她想出去，想动起来，想完成她诞生的目的：保护人类，打败智械。Gabe心跳加速，热血上头他甚至有点头晕。

Luciana在操作舱（Conn-Pod）门口等着，她眉头紧皱，辫子凌乱不已，就像她是全速跑来这里。可能真的是。她打开操作舱沉重的金属门闩，拉开闸门。Ally第一个进去，然后是Gabe，Luciana，Izzy在最后。在他们进门的时候，运动平台就从操作舱顶部降了下来。Gabe是副驾驶，他绕着平台，等待Ally先进入平台。她走进去，驾驶靴放入脚部夹中。Luciana站在她身旁，将她固定到夹子中，接着夹中的扣子会自动锁上，将她和怒鸮菲利亚连接起来。Gabe随后进去，在Izzy帮他固定的时候全身都充斥着兴奋与激动。

“游侠们。”Maria的声音从通讯器中传来。

他们一家人都呆在一起。Gabe想不到比这更好的生活了。他按下通讯键。“Maria主管。我怎么跟你说的来着？菲利亚很好。你该给我做玉米面馅饼（tamale）来感谢我帮你省下一大堆功夫。还有你懂的，感谢我再次拯救世界。”

“你还什么都没有救到。”Maria说。Gabe几乎能感觉到她在对着他翻白眼。“所有前线都传来动静，每个人都被安排出击。”

“很好，那金色印第安纳也会上线。怕是你也没办法给我接通他的左脑驾驶员？”

他的姐妹们就像在通感一般同步地发出嗤笑声。

“我尽力。”Maria切断了通讯。

“我可不要留在这里听他们 _刺激_ 的电话。”Izzy说着最后一次检查Gabe身下的夹子。

她满意地将武器控制手环递给Gabe。Gabe的手穿过去，手环便自动锁定在他的手套上。

“你可以去砸些铁罐子了。”

Gabe挥手示意她过来。他空出来的手按着她的脑袋，像个哥哥般抚弄。“别担心。我们会及时回来，再睡个觉，而那时你会要把菲利亚舔干净的。”

Izzy踮起脚，亲吻他脸颊上的头盔。“回来就够了。我恨你，但我也爱你。”

Gabe给她一个飞吻。“我也爱你。”

Luciana也检查完了Ally的装甲，她在她的头盔上印下一个幸运吻。“照顾好他。”她说。

“我一向如此。”Ally笑着说。

Luciana走过来，也亲吻了Gabe的头盔。“你也照顾好她。”

“我一向如此。”他重复道。

两位年轻的Reyes离开操作舱，锁上身后沉重的钢铁大门。操作舱中只剩下Gabe和Ally，他们要等其他人做完准备工作后让他们出去。太安静了。Gabe讨厌一动不动地站在夹子里。他伸手再次打开通讯。

“哟，Maria，那个电话有什么消息吗？”

Ally按下她自己的通讯键。“最好在我们神经连接前打通？我不想在他满脑子打电话的时候进去。”

Gabe摇摇头。“你会在之后进去的。”

“回忆总比面对面容易处理。”她抛了个眼色给他，“你早该约他出来了。”

“约他出来？那个白面包 _gringo_ ？”他冷哼，“我只想打赢他然后糊他一脸。”

“你知道我几乎每时每刻都在你脑中的对吧？”Ally挑挑眉，说，“我知道你的感受，我也能看出你在撒谎。”

好咯，或许他真的有那么一点点心动。但就只有一点点。他们保持着友好的竞争关系，没有更多了。倒不是说老家伙John Morrison就会同意他把Jack约出去。那个老家伙都不需要开口，Gabe就能从他严厉的表情、紧抿的嘴唇看出来，战地指挥官不喜欢他。

这让Gabe很反感和生气。为什么他不喜欢他？就算战地指挥官每次都亲自把鼻子埋进菲利亚的任务报告里对每一个细节挑刺，他也还是那个老家伙有的最他妈好的驾驶员。难道是因为媒体喜欢把他描写得像什么老练的万人迷？如果他不喜欢的是他有一大群小粉丝得话，那这也不是Gabe能控制得了的。所以他就因为长得好看要被讨厌批评？这也不代表他会伤Jack的心。

Gabe认为最有可能的原因是老家伙忙着将Jack培养成他的接班人。约会只会让Jack从工作与任务上分心。但守望先锋的黄金男孩可以有一场很好的——

“正在接入金色印第安纳。”Maria突然开口，打破了沉默。

Gabe刚伸手想按下通讯键，就被Ally抢先按下了视频通话。他们面前的全景平视显示屏（holographic Heads Up Display）中出现了实时画面。

Jack Morrison在对着显示屏外的他们微笑，他金色的头发还是刚起床时的七歪八倒，太平洋般的蓝眼睛闪闪发光。他身上只穿着紧身电路内衬，制服完美贴合着他的身体，将他身上精心雕凿的每一道沟壑、每一根肌肉线条都展露无遗。操，他穿黑色真好看。Gabe希望视频通话能看到除了脸和上体之外更多的地方。他的心快要跳出嗓子眼，但那和马上来临战斗一点关系都没有。

“金色印第安纳。”Gabe向对面的游侠问好。

“怒鸮菲利亚（Lechuza Furia）。”

他说的是let-choose-uh。Gabe对他朋友的错误发音已经免疫了。但——上天能不能帮帮那个傻子——Jack还在尝试。“至少你终于能念对 _Furia_ 了。我很骄傲。”

 “你也早啊。我有预感你会打过来。”Jack顽皮地笑得更开，“结果是在我穿驾驶服穿到一半的时候。”他示意身后的装配室。

“这边迟了三个小时[2]但我还是比你更早地换好驾驶服。”Gabe尖锐地讽刺。

Jack无视了他，看向Ally。“Reyes上尉，很高兴再见到你。”

“我也是，游侠Morrison。”Ally点头示意。

“很久不见了，上尉。菲利亚现在怎样了？”

“回到最佳状态。”Ally告诉他。

Jack轻轻吹了个口哨。“那么快？哇。Luciana真是个神奇的机修师。她有想过调配到D.C.来吗？”

“我会问问她的。”Ally微笑，“这对她来说也会是个很好的机会。上次出击后，就连技术部都惊讶于她重组能量收割器的速度。”

“Gabe是一点忙都没帮上。”Jack翻了个白眼，摇摇头。“你 _究竟_ 怎么忍受他的？”

“靠很多咖啡。”Ally轻笑道。

“嘿！我就在这里。”Jack是他的死对头而且这个电话的目的是膈应 _Jack_ 但现在他把更多的注意放在Ally身上！

Jack继续无视他。“Maria刚刚告诉我你被选为北美地区指挥官（Strike Leader of North America）的候选人。恭喜你Reyes上尉！你的记录很完美，我知道你会被选上的。”

“谢谢你的支持。”Ally向那个年轻的游侠微笑，“说起支持，一个我们这儿最好的机甲学员在不久前转到你的穹顶去了。他有我们一家人的推荐，我想你会被他的潜力惊艳的。”

“最近我都没什么时间看新人名单，但只要我有时间我会马上看看的。他的名字是？”

“Jesse McCree。”Ally说，“是个聪明的孩子。还要多磨练一下。我们认为他如果能完成PES增强，再多培养一点责任心，一定会成为一个很优秀的机甲驾驶。”

“他模拟训练的成绩是多少？”

“四十五次空投，四十五次击杀。只有Gabe的成绩比他更好。”

“他能学会的都教给他了。”Gabe得意地说。他自己的成绩是99次。守望先锋里没有一个人能动摇他的成绩。他不需要做那么多次模拟，但他喜欢在实战之间保持锻炼。

Jack的鼻子皱起来。“Gabe训练他的？好吧，希望那孩子没有 _从头_ 输到尾。我会尽力帮他的。”

Ally大笑。“我可以为他担保。Jesse很优秀。他是唯一一个有勇气和Gabe站到练习垫上的。”

“Reyes上尉，如果你都这样说了，那他一定很棒。我很乐意多关照他一下。”

Ally转向Gabe。“究竟为什么这么多年过去了你都没能从他身上学到一丁点儿礼貌？”

Gabe恶狠狠地瞪着屏幕。“他一点礼貌都没有。全是他装的，他想让我看起来很坏。”

“不需要装。你就让你自己看起来很坏。”

“不是每个人都是美国队长走丢很久的儿子。”Gabe耸耸肩，“ _Chico de oro_.”

Jack撅起嘴，浅浅的红晕浮上脸颊。“这个电话有什么意义吗？还是说你只是想在我做准备的时候烦我？”

“主要是想烦你。”Gabe说，“但我还想给你提个醒。今天我就要打破你的纪录。准备好哭吧。”

Jack摇摇头，脸上是蠢爆了的农场男孩的笑容。“我等一下也会出去再多干掉几个。”他说，“我不可能让你打败我的。”

“谁说要你让我了？我会一个一个打败那些破铁罐赢你的。然后出现在杂志封面和电视上的就会是我。”

Jack脸一红，看向别处。“你想拍可以你去。那很尴尬。”

Gabe大笑。“啊，你漂亮的脸蛋连多拍几张照都不行吗？”

“啊，你觉得我很漂亮？”Jack嘲讽回去。

是的。“不。”

“不要再想着纪录了，Gabe。你永远都不可能打败我的。但很欢迎你做最好的第二名。你可以做我的助手。”

“我才不是第二。”Gabe反驳道，“我是机甲史上最年轻的右脑驾驶员！”

“如果菲利亚不是左撇子会让你的话会更有说服力的。所以与Ally相比，你是第二。和我相比，你是第二好的驾驶员，也是第二年轻的。”Jack掰着指头数道。

“我只比你大两个月。”Gabe说。他的姐妹之外的其他人这么调侃他，他都会爆炸。但不知道为什么，他没有对Jack爆发。

“第二好的分数，也是，和我相比。”Jack继续道，“我可以数一整天[3]。”

“但你的搭档驾驶不行。”Gabe调侃回去，“你得早点从战场上回来上床睡觉，那样他才可以在六点的时候吃上特价早餐。”

“早餐四点就开始了。”一个低沉沙哑的声音传来，“而且我不打算在战斗胜利前吃饭，游侠。”

操。

Jack的表情有些扭曲，他闭上眼。“早啊，爸。”

John Morrison走进屏幕，站在他儿子身后。他穿着蓝色制服——Gabe从没见过他穿正装之外的衣服——帽子夹在腋下。制服的翻领上别着一只闪着银光的小猎鹰，鹰下面是两道红与白的横杠。他有着浅金色的头发，太阳穴上和额前的碎发在转成银白。他嘴部和眼角的线条像是由亿万年的风霜与雨水蚀刻而成。那是一张钢铁之躯的硬朗面孔。如果战地指挥官的眼睛不是灰色的话，Gabe都敢发誓Jack是那个老男人的翻版。

Ally啪地立正敬礼。“战地指挥官，长官。”

灰色的目光落到Gabe身上，明显在等他做同样的敬礼。Gabe很气愤，那个愚蠢的敬礼，军队里自我满足的玩意。他懒散地将手放到额前，动作刚好足够干脆让老家伙不能逼逼他，但也足够放松得不会让他憋着自己的不屑。

“长官（Sir）。”他很好地隐去了S的音。

“稍息。”老John说。

Gabe和Ally放下手。

“你们现在应该专注战斗，打过来D.C.究竟是想做什么？”战地指挥官问。

“爸，是我给——”

“只是想告诉Jack今天我就要打破你们的纪录。”Gabe耸耸肩说。他像是突然想起什么似的又加上：“长官。”

老John的表情变得更冷硬，就像那真的可能。“纪录是小孩子的玩意。很多人的性命危在旦夕，人类的未来落在你的肩上，年轻人。”

老John永远都是一副谈论世界末日的样子。老天，他能不能不要那么夸张和戏剧化。

“如果你有你姐姐一半的脑子，你会是个出色的士兵。Reyes上尉是一位出类拔萃的军官，一个机甲主驾驶的模范。她前途一片光明，而你应该——”

Gabe无比希望他们不在视频通话。他耗尽了每一分自制力来压住翻白眼和反驳的冲动。对，对，对，Ally比他优秀 _太_ 多了。说得好像他没有每天每秒都听到 _这句话_ 一样。但忍受这些长篇大论的说教还是有一点好处的。

在Jack的父亲为难他的时候，Jack白皙的脸颊变得粉红。就算不谈Jack基本上已经火辣完美，他还该死的可爱。世界真是不公平。Gabe从没机会。

“游侠，你听清楚我的话了吗？”老John呵斥道，将Gabe的注意力从Jack身上扯回来。

“清楚。”Gabe咕哝道，假装那些念报纸一样的东西真的教了他点什么。

战地指挥官向一旁侧头，指指他的耳朵。操他的他真的要让他——

“我没听清楚，游侠。”

“明白了，长官。”Gabe怒吼道。Ally最好快点当上战地指挥官，不然Gabe就要去掐死那个自高自大的老家伙！

“很好。”他的手搭到Jack的肩膀上，“儿子，我们走。”

“马上到。”Jack说。

老John最后再给了Gabe一个“他妈的离我儿子远一点”的眼神才离开屏幕。

Gabe抬起双手猛地挥向战地指挥官的后背。“ _Besa mi culo!_ ”

“ _Gabriel Reyes_ ！”Ally嘶吼道。

不用通感都知道他有麻烦了。

“Gabe，闭嘴。”Jack摇着头说，“你会让自己被揍的。”

“只要我想我随时能打倒那个老家伙。别人会觉得他是个好的机甲驾驶只是因为你的能力。”

“如果你再继续这么说他真的会揍扁你的。”Jack大笑道。他的笑容是那么美好和温暖，Gabe几乎要忘记他也是个机甲驾驶员。Jack可以徒手掰断钢铁，一拳击碎石头，比眼镜蛇更迅猛，但他一笑起来，就和普通的孩子没有区别。“但我也不会拒绝一个更年轻的搭档。和我年龄差不多，有更多精力的。”

Gabe的心漏跳了一拍。噢靠。这句话是对他讲的吗？还是调情？他们——Jack——他想做什么？冷静点。或许也用点调情的调调回答。“大概如果指挥官退休而我的搭档也升职了，我就恢复单身了。”

Jack摇摇头，金色的头发在额前晃动，就像阳光洒在白色的沙滩上。“我们甚至都不知道我们是否通感协调。”

“有很多可以知道的方法。”而且Gabe绝对愿意找到一切方法让他们协调。通感，水平延伸，垂直延伸，他会找到之间的一切方法。

“告诉你件事。”Jack说，表情认真起来。“这次战斗之后，我们会一起出去。纪录低的人买啤酒。”

Gabe的心砰砰地敲击着胸腔。他想要让他和Jack的关系……不管现在是什么……到那种程度吗？他有什么可输的？黄金男孩可能不会喝酒。我操，他脸红说胡话的样子可能也很好看。Gabe微笑。“我很能喝的， _chico de oro_ 。准备带上你所有的零花钱吧。”

Jack饱满的唇瓣又扬起另一抹笑容，那笑容的辐射甚至能照亮怒鸮菲利亚的暗色涂装。“这是约会。”

“不这不是！”Gabe急切地反驳。

Jack只是笑得更开，打断了他。“我一直都想去L.A.看看。你会来接我的，对吗？”

Gabe继续哔哩吧啦地讲了一堆。Jack要在这场争论中胜出了而他不喜欢这样。

“Jack！”老John的咆哮声从屏幕外面传来。

“爸准备好。要走了。”他说，“很快就能见到你了，怒鸮菲利亚。”

“通感里见，金色印第安纳。”

视频通话切断，留下Gabe愣愣地盯着显示器几秒，希望Jack会回到线上。

Ally发出恶心吐的声音。Gabe转身。噢。他都忘了她也在这里。她像是喉咙塞了什么，在头盔里不停喘气。

“我的老天，我快不能呼吸了！”她大笑，急喘着气。

“闭嘴！”Gabe吼道，他真希望手上能有些什么可以砸她。

“我要吐了！”Ally哀嚎道，她空出来的一只手按到胃上。“老天啊！你还能比刚刚更可爱到恶心吗？”

“我不可爱！”

“你刚可能还用舌头操了他的耳朵。”Ally将声音压低到沙哑的呢喃，那听起来更像日间肥皂剧（ _novela_ ）而不是Gabe。“通感里见，金色印第安纳。”

“闭嘴！”

“而且我操，他约 _你_ 出去。你就等着全基地都知道吧。”

“你敢！”

“全基地都知道什么？”Maria的声音出现在通讯器里。

“什么都没有！”Gabe打断道。

“Jack终于把 _Gabe_ 约出去约会了。”Ally坏笑着说，“真正的约会，有啤酒和其他你能想到的。”

Maria发出一声一点也不真实的惊呼。“什么？我们的 _machismo_ 小兄弟竟然不是主动的那个？白人小哥怕不是终于受够被Gabe拖后腿了。”

“我恨你们两个。”Gabe抱怨道，他看向Ally。“等下通感的时候有你好受的。”

他的两个姐姐都大笑起来。老天，这场战斗结束的时候整个基地都会知道这件事的。操，如果Luciana在偷听的话可能在他们离开前就会传遍全基地了！她会站在维修港的最高点用扩音器大喊出去。

“我们是要出去了还是怎样？”Gabe打断道，不想再提到这件事。

“他要赢得战斗，这样他的 _corazón_ 就不会发现他究竟输得有多一塌糊涂。”Ally调笑道，“他要在击杀数上领先。”

“他不是我的 _corazón_ ！”

“如果他杀智械的速度能比得上他花钱的速度，这场战争早赢了！我们这边准备就绪。”Maria说。

“怒鸮菲利亚驾驶员准备就绪。”Ally说，恢复到谈论公事的语调。

“准备神经连接，还有十五秒。”Maria说，“十四……十三……”

Ally转向Gabe。“准备好进我的大脑了吗，小弟弟？”

“没什么好进的。”Gabe报复地说，“里面是空的。”

她大笑。“尽量收好你的荷尔蒙。就算为了战斗。”

“那你不应该将那个电话改成视频的。”

“二……”Maria说，“一。”

Gabe闭上双眼，思维迅速在通感中膨胀扩张。

 

  _“Ally_ _，来嘛，不要想了。我准备好了。_ _”_ _她咬咬唇。为什么她会那么紧张？_ _Jesse_ _很优秀。优秀也不能完全形容。_ _D.C._ _那边会让他加入机甲驾驶员候选人名单，他会有机会向战地指挥官表现他有多优秀。她理了理他的衬衫，捋过他的头发。_ _“_ _你要好好表现。_ _”_ _她告诉他，_ _“D.C._ _是守望先锋的总部，那边按章办事。你不能像_ _Gabe_ _那样，不然他们会把你踢回来的，明白了吗？_ _”“_ _完全明白。_ _”_ _他微笑着忍受她的担心与焦虑。他只有十四岁。他要怎么在离家那么远的地方过下去？那里有他能用西语沟通的人吗？他们会拿语言开他玩笑，就像她年轻时那样吗？他是个害羞的孩子，如果他不能与别人搞好关系怎么办？如果他找不到可能合适的副驾驶怎么办？如果_

_Abuela_ _在圣诞节教_ _Alejandra_ _和_ _Maria_ _怎么做玉米面馅饼。_ _Ally_ _用错了配料，_ _Maria_ _做得很好_

_这是真实战场，不是模拟器。脉冲引擎发出低沉的响声。紧张不安。脉冲技术是全新的技术。但她已经有了自己的飞机。终于！_ _“Reyes_ _上尉，你可以起飞了。_ _”_ _向前推进。引擎轰鸣，世界变得一片模糊。失重感。她的心怦怦直跳。目光所及的地方都是广阔的蓝。她在半空中_

_门被大力关上，吧里的音乐声隔在外面。他将另一个年轻人_ _——_ _没记住他的名字_ _——_ _推到墙上。对方呻吟，抓住他的夹克。_ _“_ _我也要为部队做点贡献。_ _”_ _在他把他按在墙上的时候，他咧着嘴笑，解开并扒下他紧绷的裤子。_ _“_ _伺候好你是我的任务。（双关：服役是我的职责。）_ _”_ _他们的唇碰到一起。对方吻起来不太专心，但没关系。还有，他是金发。不是金黄色，更像稻草的颜色，但在酒吧后面黑漆漆的小房间里看起来已经足够相近了。_ _“_ _你很大！_ _”“_ _机甲驾驶员。_ _”_ _摆动着臀部。对方不停呻吟，声音越来越大，越来越大，越来越大。这让他很兴奋。对方的金发让他想起阳光，想起一双太过湛蓝的眼睛，想起白沙般的皮肤，他想捧个满怀然后躺在里面_ _——_ _对方大喊一声，然后沿着墙滑下。_ _“_ _我的天_ _……”_ _他们的呻吟声透露着极乐。操！就这样？他们已经完事了？他甚至还没用力。靠。所有的机甲驾驶员都会遇到这个问题吗？他太兴奋，他急需释放。他需要受得住他的人。对方慵懒地笑。_ _“_ _让我缓缓大男孩，我会让你高潮的。_ _”_ _他很怀疑_

_漆黑的十一月夜晚，她和_ _Maria_ _的脸全部涂黑，上面用白色颜色画出一个白骨笑容。今夜死者与活人同行。可能他们会看见鬼魂，或是死亡天使。可能_

_那孩子动作很快。防守右边。挥棍（_ _hanbo_ _）。实打实一棍落到他胯上。_ _“_ _五比零，小孩。结束了。_ _”Jesse_ _再次出拳。他大笑着躲开。_ _“_ _小鬼还有力气剩啊！_ _”Jesse_ _大吼一声，后退，佯攻，前冲。他挡开，陪着他玩。_ _Jesse_ _放下短棍向他猛撞过去。难道他想_ _……_ _他大笑。小鬼想要擒倒一个机甲驾驶员！很好，他会让着他的。他摔到垫子上，任_ _Jesse_ _胡乱踢打，消耗体力。当他出现疲态，他立马翻身将他压在垫上，手臂钳在身后。_ _“_ _操你！_ _”“_ _嘴真脏啊，小孩。_ _”_ _他微弱的踢蹬根本没有踢中他。_ _“_ _让我起来！_ _”“_ _说_ por favor _。_ _”“_ Veta a la verga! _”_ _他再次大笑起来，大力揉弄着孩子的头发，让他的头都晃了起来。_ _“_ _你就一直讲这些吧，_ _Maria_ _会用肥皂把你的嘴从内到外搓干净的。_ _”_ _他放开钳着孩子的手。_ _“_ _我快饿死了。想看看能不能闯进食堂的食物仓吗？_ _”Jesse_ _抬头看他，脸上是大大的笑容。_ _“_ _你觉得会有蓝莓吗？_ _”_

_Alison [4]_ _棕色的头发散落在枕头上，像是麻雀的翅膀。她天使般的脸庞在睡梦中放松，小小的微笑爬上粉红色的嘴唇。她依偎在她身边，指尖抚过她女朋友的手臂，只是为了确认这不是在做梦。她竟如此幸运_

_他什么都不记得而这让他很害怕。他记得最后一轮的_ _PES_ _增强，记得自己被带到格斗训练室，记得他们给了他一根短棍然后_ _……_ _然后就变成了现在这样，五个士兵躺倒在地，痛苦呻吟着。操。是他做的？_ _“_ _很好。非常出色。_ _”PES_ _的负责人在平板上写着什么。_ _“_ _比预想的更好。你对_ _PES_ _训练的吸收非常好，_ _Reyes_ _先生。_ _”“_ _我做了什么？_ _”“_ _你进入了一种超意识（_ _hyperawareness_ _）状态。_ _”_ _他明明什么都没意识到！_ _“_ _只有很少的成员能做到。你是个很特殊的年轻人，_ _Reyes_ _先生。_ _”“_ _但_ _……_ _我没有_ _——”“_ _无需担心。一切都进行得很顺利。_ _”“_ _什么进行？_ _”“_ _你的战斗模式（_ _battle trance_ _）。_ _”“_ _什么？_ _”“_ _这是某些驾驶员给它的绰号。战斗模式。你变得无比专注于你的环境，和敌人。你的意识被隔离，情感消除，这样你可以毫无阻碍地施你的格斗能力。在机甲里的效果会十分显著。_ _”“_ _我不记得我伤害过他们。_ _”“_ _学会控制需要花一定的时间。你的驾驶搭档应该能帮到你，并且在你失控的时候制住你。_ _”_ _他不喜欢这个说法。他从未失去过控制。他不想失去_

_“_ _痛！_ _”Jesse_ _痛呼道，挥开她的手。_ _“_ _这就是你用脸去接短棍的下场。_ _”_ _她轻柔地将凝胶冰袋敷到他的下巴上。他吸着鼻子，但没有流眼泪。_ _“_ _总有一天我要打倒他。_ _”_ _她大笑。_ _“Jesse_ _，_ _Gabe_ _是最好的驾驶之一。_ _”_ _他怒瞪她一眼，棕色的眼睛闪烁着。_ _“_ _我才不怕死神！你瞧着！我也会当上机甲驾驶员而且我会打败他！_ _”_ _她轻抚他栗色的头发。可怜的孩子。他需要有人照顾他_

_弥撒很无聊，而且反复地起身和坐下让他的膝盖很疼。他打了个哈欠，_ _Abuela_ _一巴掌扇到他的后脑勺上_

_她强忍着泪水让她的弟妹们坐下。_ _“_ _妈妈她_ _……”_ _天啊！你要怎么告诉四个孩子他们的妈妈没能从任务中回来？她很崩溃，还太年轻，但她必须开口。她现在是一家之主了。_ _Abuela_ _穿着一袭黑衣，将小宝宝_ _Isidora_ _抱在强健的臂弯里，静静地哭泣_

_大堂中的人群让出一条过道，一个男人走过来，太阳穴上的金发正在转成银白，笔挺的身形与气势压倒了在场所有人，他穿过大堂就像是鲨鱼划过水面。端庄从容，满身威严。这让他很反感。他的鼻子皱了皱。那家伙就是一个烂透的军队混蛋，从不亲身上阵。只懂得坐在桌子后面发号施令。就是那些命令让妈妈_

_“_ _你觉得_ _Jesse_ _最近一次训练怎样？_ _”Maria_ _问。她耸耸肩。_ _“_ _他越来越好。_ _Gabe_ _现在要两只眼都睁着了。_ _”Maria_ _轻笑。_ _“Gabriel_ _。我们该拿他怎么办？他觉得自己是上天给守望先锋的恩赐。_ _”_ _不。也并不一直都这样。他心里还有一个害羞的男孩，会在他害怕的时候抱紧她的腿，需要他的大姐的保护和安慰。_ _“_ _他很年轻。还很自负。他会成长的。_ _” Maria_ _点点头，按着指挥中心的操控装置。_ _“_ _我在想_ _……_ _要不要递交申请，让_ _Jesse_ _加入战地指挥官的驾驶候选人名单。_ _”_ _她咬咬唇。她知道他们都不想让他们领养的小兄弟离开。他们已经是他的家人四年了。但这是最好的做法。她知道，_ _Maria_ _也知道。_ _“_ _我会给他写推荐信的。我会让_ _Gabe_ _也写一封。_ _”_

_西侧连接处，直升机停机坪走廊旁。他看见一个年龄和他差不多的男孩，那让他当场惊住。他从未意识到会有一个他只看了，瞥了一眼的男孩就让他的心跳得那么疯狂。那开朗坦率的脸庞，海蓝色的眼睛，稀疏散布在鼻子上的雀斑_

_“_ _我很抱歉，_ _Ally_ _。_ _”_ _她的心被捏紧了。不请不要！不要_ _——“_ _我_ _……_ _我受不了了。_ _”“Alison_ _，拜托你。我知道这很难_ _——”Alison_ _看着她，绿色的眼睛里满是泪水。_ _“_ _我一直都见不到你。你陪着你的机器人的时间比我还多。_ _”“_ _菲利亚只是机甲_ _——”“_ _这就是我要说的！_ _Ally_ _，你已经离不开破碎穹顶，离不开你的_ _……_ _机甲。老天，我们甚至不能约一次会因为你不能离开基地。_ _”“_ _我可以填申请表请假。_ _”“_ _就算那样你也不能离开基地超过一英里（约合_ _1.6_ _公里）。你甚至不能在我家过夜。_ _”“Alison……”_ _她脱下那个小巧的钻戒还给她。她觉得自己的膝盖快撑不住了。不，请不要，不要这样。_ _“_ _或者有来生的话我们还能在一起吧。_ _”Alison_ _转身离开，棕色的头发挡住_

_屏幕里是_ _Jack_ _平易近人的笑容，闪烁着的海蓝色眼睛，像是太平洋上的暖阳。_ _“_ _很快就能见到你了，怒鸮菲利亚。_ _”_ _战斗后美好开端的承诺_

_战斗。智械大军。该干活了_

回忆的浪潮慢慢退去，变成背景的杂音，现实再次出现。

“神经元对接稳定。”Maria的声音像灯塔一般将他们从深度通感指引回到现实。

“左脑准备就绪。”Ally说，冷静自持。

他让她先说。一是因为她是主驾驶，二是这样他就可以说出最后一句。这是除了当面狠揍智械之外最好的部分。“右脑连接准备就绪。怒鸮菲利亚准备出战。”

在怪兽战争的时候，操作舱所在的头部[5]并不与机甲相连。只有准备出战的时候，头部才会被落到机体上。Gabe有点希望他们现在也是这么做的。那投放听起来很有意思。但一想到可怜的怒鸮菲利亚要没有头地站在这里，他就觉得一瞬间的失重感并不值得。他们之间的通感太强烈，那会是一种折磨，对机甲和驾驶员来说都是。他或许没有投放，但他有喇叭。

他按下紧急救援喇叭。怒鸮菲利亚爆发出生气的响声。她的声音撼动了整个破碎穹顶，直到建筑的根基。地勤人员散开，器械也随着他们的移动被飞快地推走。

Ally活动他们的左肩，Gabe完美地同时重复着她的动作，而怒鸮菲利亚仅有不到一纳秒的延迟就做出同样的动作。Ally抬起他们的惯用手左手，紧握成拳。Gabe抬起右手。他们同步地将拳头相碰。怒鸮菲利亚巨大的指节碰撞，震动着劳森特控制中心里外的窗户。烟雾排气孔打开，嗡鸣着将机甲的脸部和肩膀笼罩于厚重的烟雾中。

“百分百连接。”他们说，手垂下放在身侧。三位一体。三个气愤又难搞的Reyes家人想要战斗。

“游侠们。”Maria说道，声音冷静镇定，与她刚接到电话时听起来完全不同。“你们的任务是守住奇迹线（Miracle Mile），保护洛杉矶和这个破碎穹顶。当你们确保了两者的安全后，会被重新调派，协助其他机甲队伍。但你们的首要任务是保护这个五百万人的城市，收到了吗？”

“我们能有型地做到会有加分吗？”Gabe问。

“收到。”Ally说，“与智械作战直到威胁消除。”

“正在转移完整控制权。”Maria说，“现在。”

电流点亮了金属脊髓，刺痛穿透他们的神经，将他们与怒鸮菲利亚连接起来。他们能感觉到金属的腿，流动的冷却液，炽热的内核。脚下是几英里的混凝土，抬头是开阔的天空。而向他们进军而来的，是一支轰鸣的金属军队。怒鸮菲利亚对他们的敌人的厌恶与Gabe一脉相承。

“将他们切碎吧。”Ally说。

可移动平台嗡鸣着向外伸展，他们慢慢地被推离悬梯和机库。防护门在他们靠近时打开。Gabe想要跳起来，挥动手臂，做点什么来发泄他抑制已久的能量。Ally让他冷静下来。他们不需要Gabe在出去的途中操控着机甲破坏机库。

夜里清凉的空气刺激着他们的感官。仍在不断扩张的大都市里的灯光在黑暗中闪烁，宛如星尘。幸运的话，在这边完事之前人们都不会知道究竟发生了什么。Gabe将他们的头转向港口。在海平面上，智能勉强看到一点怪兽的肋骨。那是山岚[6]的尸体。在四十年前，三级怪兽山岚摧毁了玛丽皇后号，同时破坏了洛杉矶的长滩港口。在这儿暂作停顿是Gabe的私人仪式，这让他铭记过去的驾驶员和机甲都面对过什么，并且克服过什么。智械和怪兽相比根本不值一提。今天，他们会让过去的驾驶员们骄傲的。

六架跳鹰直升机的声音从头顶传来。Gabe将视线从骨头残骸上收回来，专注到当前的任务上。他不耐烦地等待着吊钩降下来并锁定到怒鸮菲利亚的肩上。跳鹰在测试绳索，他们被向前拉去，然后便离开了地面。Ally爱死这个部分了。飞翔的感觉。而Gabe觉得很难熬。飞翔当然很棒，但缺乏控制—— _永远都想要占据主导。这不是驾驶员的意义。放松，弟弟。_

“闭嘴。”Gabe咕哝道。

跳鹰们没有将他们带到很远。只是穿过了沙滩，到达离海岸线大概六英尺的水域上。L.A.附近的地形板块很操蛋。东海岸那边的海床是缓缓向下倾斜的，轻松很多。加州？他们大约只有离岸十二英里的海域站立和战斗。那还是在他们他妈的幸运的情况下。奇迹线本来是指离岸十英里的防线。它有这个名字是因为在过去，如果一只怪兽突破了这道防线，机甲还能阻止它攻入城市将会是一个奇迹。

Ally和Gabe有六英里的距离可以用来干掉智械，不然L.A.就完蛋了。六年，六十六次出击，六十四次击杀。他们面对的是更狭窄的空间，更少的时间，更多的智械。但没有一个铁罐子能成功登陆。他们的纪录会保持完美的。

牵引绳索解开时有一声闷响。然后失重了几秒。他们做足准备，落入水面，在触底的时候让膝盖吸收掉冲击。冰冷的太平洋海水拍打着他们的膝盖。不太妙。怒鸮菲利亚的迷惑感官的烟雾需要空气来持续运作。而且这里的水太深不方便移动。

他们做了一次声纳扫描。几公里外的海床上有个巨大的裂口。他们一直后退到海水只能没到他们小腿肚的地方。

“呼叫劳森特，这里是怒鸮菲利亚。”Ally呼叫基地，“这个降落点很糟。不得不后退倒水面只有五十英尺高的地方。再出去一点我们的速度将会受限。”

对付大家伙的诀窍在于速度。大家伙们都很庞大，武装完备，但很蠢也很慢。如果他们失去了速度上的优势……

“我在扫描仪和屏幕上都找到你们了。”Maria说，“那你们只剩下五英里了。这很危险。”

“没什么是之前没做过的。”Gabe说。他转头看向Ally。“我们在保护上可是有酷毙了的名声。”

Ally大笑。“你真的很在意你的形象。”

“嘿，我可不是那个自称死神（Grim Reaper）的。”但别人这么叫他的时候，他也从没制止过。“而且我太清楚你有多喜欢被称为死亡天使（Angel of Death）。”

Ally坏坏地笑。“那名字确实很棒，自带险恶的光环。是个充满力量的名字。”

“老太太你们聊完了吗？”Maria打断他们，“你们还有任务。”

“我们只是在等来我们趴体的客人。”Gabe说，“为什么不让它们知道我们已经准备好跳舞了呢？”

怒鸮菲利亚发出另一声刺破耳膜的咆哮，向所有来者提出挑战。这是她的城市，她想问谁有胆子试图碰它。Gabe与她一起吼叫，他的声音与Ally的混在一起。

Reyes一家要上战场了。

 

Notes：

Gringo - 外来者

Chico de oro - 黄金男孩

Besa mi culo - 亲我屁股

Novela - 电视剧

Machismo - 有男子气概的，或者“装作有男子气概”

Corazón - 甜心

Abuela - 祖母

Por favor - 请

Vete a la verga - 操你自己去

 

1.驱动器装配室位于破碎穹顶基地的最高点。这里存放着机甲的操作舱，配备着高级技术人员。他们为驾驶员完成战前最后的装配，包括检验系统，测试通感系统，帮助他们穿上操作服。

2.出自《环太平洋》小说中Hermann Gottlieb的档案，翻译摘自小说的中文译本。

Hermann Gottlieb，赫尔曼·戈特利布，PPDC中的怪兽科学家之一。

2.噶在洛杉矶，杰克在华盛顿，洛杉矶和华盛顿间有三个小时的时差。

3.（大概是彩蛋？）原句是I could do this all day，美队的经典台词。

4.（彩蛋？）Alison是《环太》里蔡天童女票的名字。

5.《环太》中机甲的操作舱基本都位于头部，但也有例外。电影中出场的机甲之一，俄罗斯机甲“切尔诺阿尔法”的操作舱就位于胸部。

6.山岚（Yamarashi），2017年10月17日进攻洛杉矶，将“玛丽皇后”号豪华巨轮拆了个七零八落，破坏了长滩港口。正准备攻入洛杉矶时，美国机甲“猛犸使徒”前来迎战，反怪兽导弹对它没有丝毫作用。正当“猛犸使徒”即将被灭之时，另一台机甲，主角“危险流浪者”杀到，二打一逐渐占了上风，最终将山岚杀死。其尸体被推土机从长滩港口的通道上推入大海，长滩得以重建。（出自《环太》小说）


	4. 第三章

**七点二十。投放后二十分钟。**

怒鸮菲利亚站在离岸五英里处，这里就是他们的奇迹线。无论发生什么，他们都要守住这里。飞机和坦克甚至都不能让大家伙（Big One）慢下脚步，只有核弹才能做掉那个混球。如果它穿越了他们的防线，L.A.就要和世界说再见了。

Gabe想不屑地吐口唾沫，但是嘴里太干。他的金属骨骼向他传递着海底的颤动。等待是最折磨人的。但Ally很有耐心，她一直都有。她是稳定心神的船锚。

“袭击随时发生。”他低声道。他们不能到离岸更远的地方迎战，因为虽然他们落足的海底深度只有五十五英尺，但几公里外就直落到五百英尺。面前是深渊，后背是城墙，他们被困之间。

“放松。”Ally说，“已经解决过很多次了。”她转头，挑眉看他。“你能用来战斗到位置只有Jack的一半，你可以用这个来胳应他一辈子。”

“是啊。”他笑着说，“倒想看看他怎么守住只有五英里不是十英里的奇迹线。”

通感中传来怒鸮菲利亚尖锐的鸣叫。

声呐上“砰”地出现一个信号点。一个巨大的金属物体正朝着他们的方向过来。

“他们来了。”Ally深呼吸。她按下通讯键。“劳森特，派对的客人到了，收到吗？”

“收到，怒鸮菲利亚。它刚刚进入扫描范围。”Maria转达道，“是标准形态。一条手臂装载加农炮，另一条上是钩爪，装载有……”

不安在通感中划过。Gabe按下通讯键。“没听到后面的。劳森特再讲一遍。”

“长距离扫描器刚刚捕捉到另一个信号。”

又是一对来的？靠。

“稍等，劳森特，我提高菲利亚的搜索范围。”Ally拉过两个操作平台之间的控制面板，用力按下几个按钮。

光学显像系统慢慢变亮，像海市蜃楼一样晃动。一大波数据涌入电脑，他们差点萌生了退缩的念头。两个大家伙。一个向着他们蹒跚前进，另一个则跟在后头。

“我们收到了。”Gabe说，“我们能应付两个。”以某些肢体做代价。

“劳森特，让跳鹰投放深度探测器。”Ally说，“我想更清晰地看到我们究竟要在什么地方和这些混蛋战斗，以及它们是否准备分头袭击齿山脊六号（Sierra Six）[1]或者高山五号（Alpine Epsilon）[1]。”

“正在连接到其他西海岸穹顶。”

Maria沉默了很长一段时间。

“另外两位主管说他们分别都监测到两个智械朝着他们的方向前进。”

Gabe紧张起来。搞什么鬼？

Ally用力得似乎要碾碎通讯键。“你他妈是认真的吗？”

从未出现过机甲和智械不是一对一的情况。就算有多台机甲同时参战，一开始也都是一对一的战斗。唯一的例外就是他和Ally的上一次任务。上一次有两个智械向怒鸮菲利亚发起进攻，与此同时还有另外几个去袭击旧金山和圣地亚哥。那打破了常规。有什么东西不对劲。

“劳森特，深度探测器投放了吗？”Gabe问，“你们要投到离岸尽可能远的地方。让旧金山和圣地亚哥那边也这么做。”

“你在想什么，Gabriel？”Maria问。

“总之照做。反正跳鹰就是在浪费燃料。”

身为驾驶员，他不应该向劳森特下达指令，但现状让他很困扰。Maria可以在之后的报告上写他越职了。他一直很感激她不会就在此时此刻因为他不服从上级安排而紧咬着他不放。

直升机飞向离岸六十英里（约合96.5公里）开外投放探测器，他们安静地等待过这段漫长的时间。

“正在接入探测器数据，三，二，一。”

怒鸮菲利亚的显像屏在接收到深水声呐的探测后亮了起来。第一个声呐没探测到什么信息，他们本来就没想过在那么靠近岸边的地方会有东西。然后是第二组声呐的信号，五十个蓝点出现了。

“靠。”Gabe深呼吸。五十个小玩意（Small Fry）正向海岸靠近。

下一个探测器的信号。

另外五十个小玩意和两个代表大家伙的红点。

再下一个探测器的信号。

“我的天。”

一百个小玩意。还有一个大家伙在深水区。三个。从来没有人对付过三个智械。

另一组探测器回传信号。

Gabe的心快跳到嗓子眼。还有一百个蓝点……以及一个红点。四个！

最后一个探测器。

怒鸮菲利亚的视野里充斥着数不清的蓝点和红点。这是一整支军队。是进犯大军。

“全能的上帝请拯救我们……”Ally低声道。

“立马给我接通D.C.！”Maria咆哮，“所有飞机马上起飞！给我派去艘侦察船！我不关心那船是不是要冲进天杀的智械堆里面！我需要知道这支军队的所有信息！给屋顶脉冲加农炮充能！看在上帝的份上，快去警告圣地亚哥和旧金山！”

另外两个西海岸穹顶的扫描器信号与怒鸮菲利亚的重叠起来，展现一幅骇人的画面。

海床上挤满了一波又一波的智械。如果一台机甲倒下，它所没能打倒的智械就会变成屠城的大军。他们不能倒下。他们必须守住这道防线。

“它们过不去的。”Gabe说，“不可能越过我们的看管。”他从容地应对着Ally的忧虑。这正是他想要的。怒鸮菲利亚身上更多的胜利的刻痕。

他抖抖他们的肩膀，打开了烟雾喷射舱口。黑雾从开口处喷出，倾泻到早晨到空气中。黑色的雾须在菲利亚身周漂浮，将整架机甲埋藏在阴影之中，继而向四周发散，犹如黑色的浪潮。烟雾可以隐藏他们的身影，干扰智械的传感器，让它们难以锁定，从而减缓它们的行动。

第一个大家伙从海平面下冲出来。海水从它巨大的方形肩膀上流下，搭载于肩上的炮口转下，指着他们。它的头部从冒着泡的海水急流中探出来，那是张由汽车保险杠和垃圾压缩车交错而成的丑陋的脸，眼睛发射的红色亮光就像地狱的火焰。它刺耳的声音就像数不清的劣质电子合成音混作一团，撕裂了早晨的宁静。

“恶魔在战士耳边低语。”Ally说，目光锁定在朝着他们来的敌人上，“你无法在风暴中幸存。”

“战士仰起他的头颅说。”Gabriel接下去，“我 _就是_ 风暴。”他放空思想，让本能占据主导，情绪滑入与外界隔绝的小箱子中。他进入战斗模式，让Ally掌握主导，相信她会将他的怒火挥洒到正确的方向。

Ally腕上的武器控制手环发出光芒，霰弹枪准备就绪。怒鸮菲利亚的左臂切换形态，手掌向后收起，露出两杆巨大的枪杆。“ _我们_ 就是风暴。”

他们一同大跨步向前，迎击第一个敌人。怒鸮菲利亚的声音响亮雄壮。

 

**十点。投放后三小时。**

 

Gabe浑身浴血。还是怒鸮菲利亚的感觉？还有那是血吗？还是油？在战斗模式下，他难以分辨。汗水沿眉弓滴下来，目镜内浮起一层雾气。他的状态还很好。这就是为什么在他们驾驶机甲前必须要通过PES变成超级士兵。智械们不会轻易倒下。

“铁罐子来了。”Maria呼叫道，“侦察船报告得很及时。我们很快就能得到这些混蛋更全面的信息了。撑住，游侠们，另一个在十二点钟方向。”

Gabe让Ally去注意，反应，思考对策。他在操作舱里是因为他能战斗，所以这就是他要做的。他的战斗模式让他们强悍无比。

大家伙们并不聪明，动作也不快，但就算是怒鸮菲利亚也得费很大劲才能迅速打倒它们。

尽管智械们占据数量上的优势，它们并没有同时发起进攻，而是一个接一个地攻击，消耗着机甲和驾驶员的能量与精力。只要一个智械越过奇迹线，一切就都完了。而今天是智械们的游行。他讨厌游行。

在烟雾的掩护下，他从容地绕后，像个真正的幽灵一样逃过传感器的探测。智械转身太慢了。Gabe在它抬起的巨大的手臂下，他们看着它本应是手的地方变成发出蜜蜂般的嗡嗡声的锯刀，智械试图将他们砍成两半。Ally用他们的右手直击到智械胸腔，撕开表层，直达核心。大家伙向后退去，想要甩掉他们，但Gabe加强紧握的力度，并启动能量收割器（Reaping Weapon）。他们的右手吸食着智械灼热内核的能量，并将这些能量传送至怒鸮菲利亚的系统中，他们在吸干这个智械的生命。

智械尖叫，身体痛苦地扭动，随着能量的流失抽搐痉挛。当他们榨干所有能量，Gabe松开了手。智械向后倒下，砸落到水面之下。

怒鸮菲利亚恢复至能量全满的状态。她利用收割而来的能量重新装填霰弹枪，烟雾口吸取必要的氮氧化物、醛类和过氧乙酰硝酸酯[2]然后排出，制造更多剥夺传感器功能的烟雾。

Gabe看向他的姐姐。“两个。”他喘着气说。

 

**十一点。投放后四小时。**

这世上有差不多两百架机甲，他们组成了一支力量无法估量的队伍。

而现在，他们正在死去。

“冲撞的阿穆尔（Amur Impact）[1]。”Maria说着，平板的声音里藏着一丝轻微的波动，“冲撞的阿穆尔被摧毁了。”

这消息让Gabe震惊得无法维持住战斗模式。冲撞的阿穆尔。俄罗斯机甲。它和所有的的第六代机甲一样坚固。不在了……

他集中注意力，挥出另一拳。大家伙再次冲向他们，亮出枪口，钩爪准备发射撕裂他们。Ally向侧后躲开，Gabe出拳，他们的拳头咋进智械身上的一道缝隙。他们的手指往深处抠去，掏出些看起来十分重要的东西。庞大的智械的怒吼声震得操作舱晃动，而黑色的油状血液从智械口中喷涌而出。Gabe再次将手塞进智械的伤口里撕扯，抓挖，破坏。Ally扣下扳机。

智械的头部消失在红色脉冲等离子体和黑色血液混合的烟雾中。

“第三个。”她的声音粗粝，血液沿着脸侧流下。“你最好能和他上床。在我对付完这些破事之后，你可不能输给那个可爱的白人小男孩。”她边说边给Gabe一个虚弱的微笑。

“我会让Jack也给你买啤酒的。”Gabe说，“我保证。”

 

**十二点三十七分。投放后五个半小时。**

 

智械的进攻并没有减缓。被摧毁的机甲的名单逐步变长。

“里约穹顶报告，袭击他们的大家伙正在移动。”Maria的声音充满疲惫，“他们的机甲被毁了。现在不知道那些铁罐头想做什么，但它们没有攻击城市。”

他们想知道她有没有一刻离开过她的岗位，去拿杯咖啡再继续工作。

“里约报告说大家伙们正在前往北方，而小玩意们留在原处，逐步接近海岸。不清楚当地的军队能不能挡住它们。”

“有没有人想歇下吃个午饭？”Ally喘着气，给冷却下来的霰弹枪重新装填。

“你已经累了？”Gabe问道。他的呼吸急促，但他不会对任何人承认这个事实。“得了吧，我才刚热好身。”但他知道她的肩膀很痛，他的肩膀也是。Gabe不会再让智械们那么走运，打到他们。

通讯器里传来杂乱的吼叫声。“荒地女皇（Outback Empress）[1]倒下了。”Maria的声音冷酷如铁，“她自毁内核干掉了缠着她的大家伙。”

Gabe的内心揪成一团。他妈的自杀了？他们被逼到这个地步？这消息宛如冰水一样流过他的脊椎，这条消息也是整个操作舱里唯一让他不感到热的东西。

“大批智械闯进悉尼，它们炸毁了老旧的机械。”Maria的声音像被扼住了，“市区现在基本就是一个大坑。”

天啊。那么多平民。另一架澳洲机甲还在为他们的性命全力奋战，但没有支援。所有幸存者都受到智械们的控制。

“上帝保佑他们。”Ally低声道。她瞥了一眼Gabe。

“我们能搞定。”Gabe说。他用自信压过他姐姐的犹豫顾忌。“再打几个。我们会结束这里的战斗然后去替荒地女皇结束她的。”

 

**十四点。投放后七个小时。**

 

Gabe尖叫。一个大家伙将枪口塞进他们的装甲中，子弹穿透，电路内衬将痛感完美地转嫁到他身上。血液从菲利亚的身侧涌出。Ally对着智械的脸打空了一整个弹匣，将它变成一堆破烂金属。Gabe一手扶着身侧，鲜血沿着他汗湿的皮肤滑落。

“四个。你还好吗？”Ally问道。她十分清楚伤势会使他俩动作变慢。

“不能更好了。”Gabe说给呆在劳森特里的人们听。“流的血都在体内，那是血应该在的地方。”

Ally笑了一声。

他们做了一次声呐定位。第五个正在接近。地理位置指示亮了，距离岸边4.5英里。他们已经被逼退到五英里线之内了。Gabe想向前推进，但Ally阻止了他。他们需要喘息的空间。

 

**十六点零二分。投放后九小时。**

 

别是金色印第安纳。Gabe在心中祈祷。

“闪电苍鹰（Eagle Blitz）[1]。”Maria说，“它们把她拖进了海里。两个驾驶都没来得及逃脱。”

第八代。韩国服役。父女组。女儿还是一个小女孩的妈妈。不在了。求求你，求求你千万不要是金色印第安纳。

“轮盘博弈（Roulette Whisper）[1]。智械绕到他们背后……操作舱被完全摧毁。”

摩洛哥机甲。没见过驾驶员。纯粹的第七代科技。服役很长一段时间。被炮火摧毁。

每一次通讯器里传来Maria的声音，Gabe的心都漏跳一拍，等着将要听到的倒下的机甲的名字。每一次他都会祈祷。求求你。求求你。不要让Jack死。别在今天。他们还没有约会。他们值得一个约会，值得在这场该死的战争中得到一点点该死的幸福。

“海啸巨锋（Razor Tsunami）[1]。天啊，它们撕开了她的身体，打烂了她的头部！”

老天，她是第九代，最新型。她应该配备了所有最新的科技和装甲。日本在她身上倾尽国力。还是不够。

求求你。求求你不要是金色印第安纳。不要是Jack。

外部通讯接入。“——菲利亚，接入。”

Gabe认得这个声音。“Braylin？” 齿山脊六号的右脑驾驶员。

“为什么呼叫我们，游侠？”Ally询问道。但比起命令，她的声音里更多的是担忧。

“Ally，很高兴能听到你的声音。比起我们被迫听到的那些消息好太多了。”

“不然你觉得能从Reyes家那对天使们那里听到些啥？”左脑驾驶员Zak大笑着说，“我会说正合适。”

“专心战斗去。”Gabe呵斥道，“我不会让西海岸防线因为你俩想在我们工作的时候撒手不管跑去冲浪而留下不好的名声。”

“别担心，小帅哥。”Zak轻笑道，“我们马上就能让你们大吃一惊（blow your mind）[3]。”

Gabe一直很欣赏Zak能在严肃的情况下开玩笑的本事。但他在回避问题，他究竟在开什么的玩笑？

“怒鸮菲利亚。”Braylin接着他弟弟的话说，“给你们提个醒。圣地亚哥这边的消息，智械们打倒一架机甲后会爬起来去其他地方。还记得那些破坏了巴拿马城穹顶的铁罐头吗？它们朝我们来了。”

“你究竟在说什么？”Gabe质问。

Zak大笑。“有着漂亮脸蛋而不是聪明脑袋的Gabe。我们才是大家伙的目标。小玩意在攻击海岸，但大家伙们是一心想除掉我们。它们不会去攻击平民。”

“我们刚干掉了一个出现在巴拿马城的铁罐。”Braylin继续道，“他们杀了那里的机甲后就向北到达墨西哥的海岸，然后到我们这儿。它们正在一个个除掉我们。”

震惊在通感里爆炸式地蔓延。这不是一场战斗……而是对他们的灭绝。

“齿山脊六号已经尽她全力撑住。”Braylin继续说，“她的内核被击中受损，腿部折断，武器无法使用。”

“顶部的（O-stunner launcher）[4]倒是还能用。”Zak补充道，语气轻快愉悦。

“用好它，游侠们！”Ally怒吼道，“没有我的许可你们都不能走。继续阻挡攻击！”

“别担心，Reyes上尉。”Braylin说，“我们不会让他们轻易过去的。还是说我应该叫你Reyes指挥官（Strike Leader Reyes）？你肯定能选上的。”

“提前恭喜你。”Zak补充，“很抱歉我们去不了你的庆功宴了。”

Gabe觉得他的身体里好像少了一块。“齿山脊六号，你们怎么敢！”

“Gabe，你这话真有意思。”Zak说，“我们会尽力给你们解决更多的铁罐子。”

“怒鸮菲利亚，能与你们并肩作战是我们的荣幸。”Braylin说，“通感里见（See you in

 the Drift）。”

“我们也很荣幸，齿山脊六号。”Ally语气坚定地说着，但泪水流下了她的脸庞。

“通感里见。”Gabe在通讯结束前说。

海床震动了一下。一秒之后，爆炸声随着海浪而来，久久不能平复。

一刻的寂静之后，Maria说：“齿山脊六号。”

他们能听出来她在哭。

“她引爆了自身剩下的所有武装，带走了两个。”

圣地亚哥的齿山脊六号。第八代。Braylin Taggert和Zak Taggert。两人都打从心底里喜欢冲浪。Braylin比Ally小几岁，一直都喜欢她。他是个好人，想要保护他的城市和海洋。Zak比Gabe大几年。他无可救药地爱上一个他无法拥有的男人。大概就因为这样，他才会和Gabe厮混在一起。他们需要一个发泄口。不在了。Braylin的勇气和Zak的笑声就这样……不在了。

“没时间了，小弟弟。”Ally说，“任务还没完成。”

在菲利亚的扫描仪上，一个红点离开了圣地亚哥港，向北前进。

她做了一次位置定位。他们现在只离岸四英里。“操。”

这不公平。Taggert兄弟值得——

“这是战争，Gabriel。”Ally说，她的声音在通感里刚硬如铁。“士兵会死。你要完成他们的任务。”

Gabe将一切情感掩埋在战斗模式之下。在这之前，他对如此隔离感到不适。现在他很欢迎。但只是……

求求你别是金色印第安纳。

 

**十八点。投放后十一个小时。**

 

“我觉得……”Gabe喘着粗气，吐出一口血，“我觉得我准备好吃午饭了。”他的胃里除了唾沫和血液之外什么都没有，他想要点可以咬的东西。

他侧身避开一连串加特林机枪子弹。他们使出菲利亚的全力抓住智械的肩关节然后扭曲。关节断裂，虽然没有脱落，但这条手臂已经不能使用了。大家伙哀嚎着后退，折断的肢体以诡异的角度悬吊着。

Gabe继续进攻。这个混蛋杀死了墨西哥的机甲吗？还是智利的？是它逼得Zak和Braylin自杀的吗？炽红的怒火汹汹涌入通感中。Ally磨砺、引导他的怒火，将其转化为速度。他们以肩撞去，高大沉重的智械跌倒，在跌入海面之前，便被Gabe擒住。Ally放手让Gabe去干。他撕开盔甲，深挖、拉扯、扒下所有金属让它的核心暴露在外。

他的右手迅猛地探入核心舱室，攫住智械跳动的心脏。他收紧五指。怒鸮菲利亚急需能量。她很快就将所有能量收割殆尽，智械空荡荡的躯壳被留在海里生锈，但她枯竭的系统仍在叫嚷着想渴求更多。

他们疲惫地站着，智械的残骸遍布海面。海水不再湛蓝，而是病态的黑色，表面还浮着折射出彩光的油层。击杀数似乎没有什么意义，更多的红点出现在扫描仪上，等待着，等待着进攻的时刻。Ally做了另一次定位。三英里多一点。他们在后退。Gabe的自尊心忿忿不平，但他的理智清楚他们需要呆在浅水区，他们需要优势， _每一个_ 微小的优势。

他按下通讯键。“哟……Maria。”

“我在。”Maria说。她似乎已声嘶力竭。

“馅饼（tamale）准备得怎样？”Gabe问道，他试图让自己听起来更积极一点，“我快饿死了。”

“我也是。”Ally说，血液从鼻子滴落，将嘴唇和牙齿染得通红，“我们赢了之后，今天会是比圣诞节更大的节日。”

Maria大笑，但他们都能听出笑声无法掩盖的啜泣。“是啊，是啊，好。馅饼。我去准备。我会做一大堆馅饼，等你们回来之后吃到年底都吃不完！”

“变态辣。”Ally喘着粗气说，“我想看到Gabe的白人小男孩吃一口就被辣得哭出来。”

“只要你们能回来，想怎样都行。”Maria说，她的音调突然拔高，“我们失去了希腊的地狱毒蛇（Serpent Inferno）[1]。自毁。她干掉了全部朝她去的。”

老天。求求你别是金色印第安纳。天，请不要把金色印第安纳逼到那个地步。他们之后会为同僚们默哀。

“雅典破碎穹顶报告，过去三十分钟内没有新智械进攻。他们只需要清扫掉小玩意。”

“可能这一切快要结束了。”Ally说。他们站立等待下一个进攻的智械，呼吸变成了累赘。“它们不可能一直进攻。我们的成绩？”

“姐，你觉得不够？”Maria强迫自己笑出来，“还是说你想确保自己能升职？”

“成绩，Maria。”Ally催促道。

“六个。”

这真他妈是个好成绩。一场战斗打倒六个智械。

“诶。”Gabe舔去破裂的唇角流下的血，吐出口血沫，“我还以为这会很难。”

第七个正在靠近。他们还有大概二十分钟的喘息时间。

“麻烦你告诉我我们的成绩打爆了金色印第安纳的。”Ally说着，趁还有机会把头靠在支架上休息。

“虽然不想打破你们的幻想，死亡天使们。”Maria说，“但你们现在还是打平。”

Ally咕哝一句。“我更想做能回宿舍洗洗睡的天使。”

“看好的一面，”Gabe说，“这样就没人可以说我们赢是因为他们放水。”

“更多的铁罐子来了。”

他们俩痛苦呻吟一声。

“看来它们直接越过了高山五号，冲着你们北上。”Maria想让自己听起来更乐观一些，但她话里满是严峻和危急，“我们今天很受欢迎。世界各地的智械都急着过来给你们送人头。”

“它们都是好队友。”Gabe想开个玩笑。这让他想起了Zak。他将回忆推到一边。“它们想我打醒Jack那个蠢蛋所以它们都排好队过来。”

 

**二十点。投放后十三个小时。**

 

菲利亚正在冒烟。她的核心并不支持长时间战斗。Gabe的胸腔生疼，反应堆在熔化它附近的一切事物。但她仍在战斗。她的战斗精神足以让她被称为传奇。她生来是为了战斗。他和Ally生来也是为了战斗。

身侧的伤口让他们的动作变得迟缓不稳。Gabe将霰弹枪的枪口抵住智械腹部，打空整个弹夹，将它变成一堆废铁。

“操！”Ally怒道，急促的喘息给面罩蒙上一层雾气，“霰弹枪爆炸。”枪几乎要将他们的手熔掉。他们放手，白热冒烟的巨大枪管砸入海中，海水瞬间沸腾，发出滋滋声。

“使用链刀。”她说。

武器控制手环在她面前投射出刀刃的全息影像，巨大、漆黑的利刃从怒鸮菲利亚左腕滑出。不能再靠枪轻松获胜了。现在他们必须得苦干才能得分。再说了他们的分数是多少？那他妈重要吗？这一切有尽头吗？

“Maria！”Ally大喊。

“我在。”

“接入高山五号。我们需要喘息空间。如果有人能支援，我们可以轮流战斗。”

Gabe不明白这有什么用。那些混蛋可能会两个一起来。

_比没有支援好，弟弟。_

“我去问问旧金山那边怎么想。”Maria的声音不见了，他们只能听到一连串警铃和他们自身急促的喘息。

“怒鸮菲利亚？”Elspeth Zhang从充斥整个操作舱的噪音里透过来，“噢天哪请不要告诉我你们——”

“我们这边很无聊。”Gabe在Ally开口前就接话，“在想可不可以请你们过来，来一场浪漫的战斗约会。Tempy，你不是喜欢墨西哥食物吗？我知道一个舒服的小地方，还有无敌海景。”

“对我来说你有点小。”Tempest Zhang说，“不对，是太小了。”

“Gabe，闭嘴。”Ally在他能回应前说，“高山五号，我们快没能量了，不得不退到两英里。”

“不好。”Elspeth评价道，“我们在三英里那儿。智械在把我们往后逼。”

“我们可以要个友好的同盟。”Ally说，“照看我们的后背。在想你们能不能来这边玩玩？”

“天这听起来真棒。”Tempest嘟囔着，“躺在马里布海滩上，晒成小麦色。”

“我们现在有点忙。”Elspeth叹了口气，“有一个在过来。”

“我们也是。”Gabe说，“大概十分钟后到。可能如果我们在一起，它们就不敢来了。”

“扫描仪不太管用了，爆炸炸毁里我们的光学成像阵列。不知道我们能给你们帮上多少忙。”

“能让我们喘口气就帮上大忙了。”Ally说。

Gabe瞥了他姐姐一眼。“而且你要知道，如果Elspeth能给Ally一个吻，她就能完全好起来。”

_Gabriel_ _，我会杀掉你的。_

_你迟早得约她出来，姐。_

姐妹俩轻笑起来。

“这样吧，”Tempest说，“我会说服我姐姐的，前提是Ally能让Gabe去亲吻他的那个男孩。我还有个赌约要赢。”

Ally大笑，Gabe觉得他脸红了。

“Tempest，我已经努力很多年了！”

“好吧。”Elspeth接话，“我想——”

敌我距离过近而引起的警铃声大作。Ally和Gabe瞬间集中注意，但怒鸮菲利亚的扫描仪显示下一个目标还有九分钟的路程。

“右边！右边！”Elspeth大喊。

“不在这边！”Tempest喊回去，“该死的扫描仪——”

两人同时尖叫，通讯器被嘈杂的电流声充满。“左脑失联！Tempy！Tempy撑住！”

“Eli，小心！”

“高山五号！”Ally大叫，“回话！”

“撑住！撑住！”其中一个Zhang大喊。

“月牙刀卡住了！扔掉！”

“我感觉不到我的手！”

“弹出！”Gabe叫喊道，“快他妈弹出！离开那里！”

传来的只有尖锐的电流声，然后通讯中断。Ally眨眼间就接通基地。

“高山五号正遭到攻击！”

“我知道。”Maria说，声音出奇的冷静。

“那做点什么啊！”Gabe喊道，“派跳鹰或者船或者什么都行！他妈的，旧金山有想过去帮——”

“够了，游侠！”Maria的音量盖过Gabe的。

Gabe猛地合上了嘴。

“我什么都做不了。”Maria语气生硬地命令，“在这里的每一个人什么都做不了。所以把你们的脑子放回该死的战斗里。”

他什么都做不了。操他的，他可是在该死的机甲里，在四百八十万磅（约合二千一百多吨）的力量和怒火里……然而却没有什么是他可以做来拯救他的同僚们的。他救不了Braylin和Zak，救不了Elspeth和Tempest。

“还有四分钟。”Ally说，“快点，Gabe。集中精神。”

他想接通——

“高山五号。”Maria轻声说。模糊的撞击声传来，听起来像是Maria被绊倒摔在劳森特的麦克风上。“子弹射穿她的左侧。她单手战斗，坚持了一会儿，然后被拖入了深水区。”

Ally仰起头。

“逃生舱呢？”Gabe问。他试图无视通感里无声流血的伤口。“她们应该逃出了。”

“没信号。”Maria说，“但旧金山派出了救生艇……以防万一。”

高山五号。第八代。她只比怒鸮菲利亚年长一点点。她是架坚强的机甲，在守望先锋里，她守卫着最长的海岸线之一，同时也是人口最稠密的地区。

Elspeth Zhang和Tempest Zhang。她们不常过来L.A.，但每次她们过来，都很好玩。她们都喜欢在雪中奔跑，然后享受阳光与温暖。在智械战争前，Elspeth已经参军，但Tempest是个画家。在Alison离开后，Ally和Elspeth交换过好几个意味深长的眼神，现在，她们再也没机会知道那些眼神可能意味着什么。

“我们只能靠自己了。”Maria说。

Gabe被从回忆里扯回现在。“靠自己？”

Ally点头。“智利的机甲都不在了。墨西哥西岸的也是。齿山脊——”她摇摇头。“而现在——”她说不出口。“菲利亚是这边海岸线上剩下的唯一一架机甲了。”愤怒像油脂一样浮在通感的表面。“它们不能越过我们！该死的一个都不行！”她按下喇叭。声音悠长，响亮，充满挑衅。

“在我们的看管下不行。”Gabe怒号，“只要我们还活着就不可能。来吧混蛋们！”

他们坚定地站立，看着铁罐子拖着笨重的步伐靠近，海水从它表面流下。装载枪炮的手臂摆动，指向他们；另一只钩爪一张一合，准备好撕开他们；巨大的脚部让海床震动，红色的眼部闪烁着纯粹、冰冷、精于算计的仇恨。

 

**二十一点。投放后十四小时。**

 

受损的钩爪只能软绵绵地抓住他们，因为菲利亚已将智械体内最后一丝能量收割殆尽。电路内衬似乎要在他手臂上烧出个烙印，能量收割器（Reaping Weapon）过热，Gabe咬紧了牙关。再次使用前必须冷却，不然又会爆炸。现状不允许他们失去任何武装。智械倒在他们脚边，海水甚至不能淹没过这该死的东西。离岸不到一英里。他们能看见穹顶，看见小玩意们攻击海滩，看见白色的沙子被染成红色和黑色……

“九个。”他们喘着气，在操作平台上弯着腰，大口吸取空气。

Gabe身侧通红，Ally的左臂虚弱无力，链刀的重量是雪上加霜，每一次挥动都是折磨。她几乎连一根手指都动不了。

“坏消息。你们的神经连接强度在下降。”Maria说。操作舱里电流声让她的声音也变得电子化。

“好消息呢？”Ally问。

Maria像疯了一样笑起来。Gabe能想象到她现在的样子，头发从马尾辫里扯出来。他真心希望那是因为他愚蠢的行为或没管好的嘴巴子，而不是发生在他们身边的大屠杀。

“好消息？我想我可能还真的有个好消息。港湾里还有四个铁罐子等着你们。”

Ally和Gabe笑得和她刚刚一样疯狂。

“这就是你的好消息？”他毫不顾忌地大笑。战斗模式让他觉得自己像一条拉到极限的橡皮筋，如果再这么下去……他会绷断的。“他妈的老天，Maria，你的好消息烂透了。”

“不得不说在这点上我同意Gabe。”Ally附加道。她伸手搭在Gabe肩上，捏了一下。

Gabe从没比现在更感激他的大姐站在他这边。

“我还没说完。”Maria说。

“靠，不要让我们等啊！”Gabe嘲讽道，“还有什么？后面还跟着四个？十个？”

“没有了。”

Ally哼了一声。“什么意思，暂时没有了？”

“是没有了。”Maria说。她又笑了起来。“深水探测器和侦察船都确定了太平洋地区的智械没有更多行动。日本、澳大利亚、韩国、中国和印度的穹顶都证实没有新的铁罐头进攻。这是最后四个了。全能的上帝啊，这场噩梦终于要结束了！”

过了多久？现在是几点？Gabe的视线被鲜血和汗水模糊。靠……他上一次注意到这些究竟是什么时候到事了？

“我们出来这多久了？”Ally问。

“十四个小时。”

他们从未试过通感这么长时间。就算在训练里也没有。Gabe抬手擦去鼻子上的血液，最后却把血污弄到了目镜上。“另一个成就而已。”他说。他必须保持自信，为了Ally，为了Maria。“Kaidonovsky们通感了多久？十六小时？还是十七？”

“不止。”Ally纠正道，“去复习下历史。他们在第十八个小时之后就没再数了。”

“我们能做得更好。”Gabe说。他们必须更好。Ally也清楚。他向她微笑。“最多的活跃投放次数，最多的击杀数，最长的战斗通感时间。我会让你当上战地指挥官的，就算我要死在这里。”他说。

“别那样说！”Ally呵斥道，恐惧划过他们共享的思维，“别是现在。Gabriel，请你别在现在说。”

“你们俩都要回家。”Maria在通讯器里说，“你们要回家。这是命令！”

Gabe看向前方，四个大家伙出在在扫描仪上。“我能接受十三个击杀数。”他说，“Maria，你想让我高兴吗？告诉我我们打爆了Jack的纪录。”

“抱歉。”她说，声音里藏着微弱的笑意，“你的 _corazón_ 和你还是打平，帅哥。”

 _该死的_ 。Jack很棒。

Ally大笑。“Reyes家人做事从不半途而废，我们约会的对象也是。”她平稳地深吸一口气，提起剩余的所有力量。“快。我们要完成任务。”她瞥向Gabe，“还要打破纪录。”

菲利亚的底座在呻吟，他们的伤势和疲惫也影响到了她。但她还站着。她的内核已经燃烧了十四个小时，而且尽管其他的第八代机甲都不在了，她仍然屹立在此。她有着Reyes一家的勇敢无畏的内心，她还没完。她的挑战声再次划破空气，传向远方。

 

**二十一点四十五分。投放后十四个小时四十五分钟。**

 

Gabe觉得钩爪抓住了他的腹部，他侧身以免肠子被挖出来。然而，钩爪还是扒掉了表面金属，露出断裂了冒着火花的电线。电路内衬将岩浆般烧灼的痛感传到他的腹部。

操！他们究竟为什么要起床？现在他们只想爬回自己的铺位然后死在上面。但他们还有未完成的任务。

Ally的左臂已无法用力，她现在几乎不能弯一根手指。能量收割器应该已经冷却足够了……他们不得不冒这个险。Ally抓住智械的手臂，Gabe绕到它身后，他们一起将右手塞入智械的后背。菲利亚的掌心陷入智械体内，手指伸向火热的核心。她吸取能量，将其转化注入到过度使用的自我修复系统中。

身后的海面突然出现动静。在锯刀把他们截肢之前，Gabe连忙抽手转身，但呼啸的刀刃还是砍进了他们的肩膀。他不知道在尖叫的是他自己，还是Ally。眼前的事物都模糊成一团。

操。他们没发现它！他们才刚干掉第十个！他们需要——就在第十个倒下的地方，另一个智械钻了出来。

“不！”Ally尖叫。

就算在最佳状态，他们也很难同时对付两个！而现在他们在生死边缘挣扎。不是现在！绝望给予他们力量。Gabe甩开身上的锯刀，抓住智械丑陋的脸庞，将它扔到一边。另一个智械的加特林机枪朝他们开火，子弹掠过菲利亚的躯干，剥下层层盔甲。

尖叫。疼痛。Gabe再也承受不了。他们向后趔趄，机油和冷却剂流遍整个腹部，Gabe无法维持住战斗模式。他们的胸腔在熔化，似乎要活生生地烧死他们。菲利亚承受不住了。

“还有三个！”Gabe大喊，“加油，菲利亚，只有三个！”

她还没完。她从没输过。

Ally躲避着更多子弹，并还手。刀刃从智械手臂滑出，朝他们砍去，他们用手臂格挡。烧灼的疼痛传遍手臂上的每一根神经。天，他们太累了。他们躲开了瞄准操作舱的另一拳。

第一个智械扑向他们，Gabe跳开。太近了！太他妈近了！他们动作太慢。

“我们不会就这样输！”Gabe吼道。这不公平！那些操蛋的作弊的混蛋不能赢！Gabe紧攒着自己固执的愤怒，用右手抬起左手挥出去。

菲利亚的链刀自下而上划过智械的锯刀手臂、肩膀和脑袋，从脖子那儿抽出来。智械的身体从刀痕处分离，它摇晃着倒下，缺了一块的脑袋埋进沙滩。

“十一。”Ally呜咽着，武器控制手环掉到地板上。完了。她的左臂被射中，她可能再也无法使用这只手了。

“左脑氧气供给线受损！”Maria大喊，“Ally，你快没氧气了！”

菲利亚摇晃着，Gabe只能勉强让他们站稳。

“我可以去用应急氧气罐。”Ally喘息，“那应该足够了。现在解除固定。”她向控制面板输入她的密码。

应急脱离程序生效，她走出操作平台。

Gabe眼角捕捉到一丝动静。“不要！”Gabe大喊，同时转身，举刀砍向那丑陋的面孔。

智械的利刃刺入菲利亚的后背，差一点就穿透了正上方不稳定的内核。Gabe嚎叫得宛如受伤的野兽，利刃向上划过，从胸口刺出。

我的天，好痛！电路内衬好像要熔进他的骨头里，告诉他他被捅了一刀，他的神经尽职尽责地给大脑传输爆炸般的痛感。菲利亚跪下，溅起漫天的海水和沙子。Gabe透过溢满鲜血的喉咙大口喘气。警铃疯响；过载的电子元件爆炸，烧成火球；热量席卷而来，整个操作舱中烟雾弥漫，Gabe试图抬手阻挡。智械拖着笨重的步伐后退，刀刃慢慢从他们身体中抽出。然后……Ally尖叫。

“Ally！”Gabe转身看向他的姐姐。

她不在操作平台上。噢天啊，她在哪？

“Ally！”

“我还好。”她回应道。

Gabe扭头，四处寻找。烟雾让操作舱内一片漆黑，他几乎什么都看不见。“Ally！”

“你左边。”她喘着粗气。

她躺在操作舱的一侧，目镜碎裂，血流满脸，一条腿折成奇怪的角度。操作舱内再次发生爆炸，数不清的火星在地板上闪烁，一滩滩油渍被引燃着火。

“我还好。”她说着抬起一只血淋淋的手，阻止他发疯，“只——只是断了条腿。可能背也……”

“快离开！”Maria尖叫，她的声音被电流声搅得支离破碎，控制面板上冒出火星。“智械正在恢复！”

“Ally不在平台上。我——我一个人控制不了菲利亚。”他可以启动应急模式，移动机甲。但现在他们跪在沙滩上，操作舱还在燃烧？他做不到。他需要她。

“Gabe……”Ally咳个不停，她捂着自己的嘴，血抹得满脸都是。“Gabe，你要弹出。”

“我不会留下你一个人。”Gabe怒喊，“你只是断了一条腿，你能回到逃生舱。”

“这是命令，游侠！”Ally厉声道，“我可以按下那个键把这个 _hijo de puta_ 炸上天。”

“不！”有东西抓住了操作舱。智械用力将菲利亚的头往后扯去，操作平台发出尖利的摩擦声，与Gabe脖子相接的元件持续将痛感信号输送到他的大脑中。

操作舱向后倒去，Ally呻吟一声，应急氧气罐滚落在地，撞到她身上。她抓住一罐，并让另一罐停止滚动。

Gabe能感知到她还在做战略部署与评估……“Ally，快动！”他大叫，“快点，动起来！”他将所有情感与话语都由通感传达给她。“你只需要回到逃生舱。就这样。这不远！”他朝她伸手。“求你。” _我很害怕。我需要我的姐姐。_

Ally低头看向自己的断腿，Gabe感受到她的恐惧，她的痛苦，就好像他的腿断了一样。他们都清楚，她无法及时去到逃生舱。智械甚至会在她挣扎着站起来的时候就一刀砍下来。

她看向他。他从她的眼里看到他自己。头发被汗水和鲜血沾湿，年轻的脸庞被痛苦扭曲，深棕色的眼里满是恐惧。他是她的弟弟。她必须救他。

“Gabriel，听我说。”她粗重地喘息，“一切都会好起来的。我保证。你会没事的。”

他感受到她的决心，她的爱意，她的悔恨。“Ally，Ally，不要！不要，不要那样做。求你，你不可以！”

“去约会。”她笑着说，手摸上了氧气罐的应急阀门，“这是命令。告诉Jack他还欠我一瓶啤酒。在通感里见，弟弟。”她扯下阀门，纯氧涌入燃烧的空气中。

操作舱爆炸。

火焰淹没了Gabe，他放声尖叫。面罩碎裂，玻璃在他脸上划出数不清的口子，电路内衬在皮肤上熔化，操作平台摇晃得厉害，但还在支撑着他的身体。

警铃在尖叫。Maria在尖叫。他在尖叫。

他一半的大脑不在了。

原来Ally所在的位置，现在只剩下漆黑空洞的深渊。无论他再怎么用力地叫喊……都没有人会回应他。

怒鸮菲利亚的脑袋上也多出了一个缺口。烟雾浪涌般涌出二十英尺长的断裂口。他已经能看到机甲外的世界，但智械的手被炸断了。他们可能还有机会——他的想法没有得到回应……他的想法再也不会得到回应了。

“我们失去了与左脑的连接！”Maria的声音不知怎的竟然穿过了所有嘈杂与痛苦传进Gabe耳中。

当然失去了。Ally已经——

愤怒和疼痛流遍四肢百骸，他在喉咙里尝到胆汁的苦涩。他摸索着控制面板。“Ally不在了。”他急喘着气，无法压下体内飓风一般的恐惧和炽热岩浆般的怒火。

“过载菲利亚的核心然后弹出！”Maria命令道，“马上！”她的声音听起来很遥远，几乎被无数的警报声完全淹没，又或是他的耳膜破裂了。

Gabe松开按着通讯键的手，按下紧急操控程序（Crisis Command Matrix）。Ally！你不能走，他说，或是以为自己说了。请不要抛下我。

程序启动，他需要做的只有让核心过载。他抬头。透过烟雾，他能看见摇晃不稳的智械，它的手被炸掉，手上的利刃也不见了。Ally最后的攻击给他们——给他——争取了宝贵的几秒。他可以让菲利亚自爆，把这个操蛋的干掉……但外面还有一个。他不再看着大张的裂缝，不再看着火花四溅的电路，不再想着Ally临终前的一刻。他狠狠砸向控制面板，取消自毁程序，按下另一个选择。最后的选择。

“Gabriel？Gabriel，你究竟在做什么？”Maria质问道。

单人驾驶指令显示在屏幕上。噢天，噢我的天，真的要这么做吗？他的手指悬在过载操作上，犹豫着。

_只剩我一个了。最后一个。我很害怕。_

_你不是一个人。_ 有人回答道。究竟是谁？是他已经神智不清了吗？是因为他太渴望陪伴所以开始臆想有人在他身边吗？ _按下那个按钮，_ _niño_ _。_

“紧急操控程序，启动。”电脑说，“单人驾驶预案，准备中。警告，可能造成无法挽救的神经损伤。”

“妈的。”Gabe按下按钮。

机甲是为两个驾驶员设计的。这架巨型战斗机器实在是太过强大，就算是人脑这样的超级计算机也无法承受，就算是超级士兵的增强大脑也无法承受四百万磅的金属、电路和战斗系统。

全世界像是铁拳一样砸落到他身上。他尖叫着，大脑过载——他感觉到死亡，重生，撕裂，聚合，迷失在数十亿的电线之后，又重新找到了来时的路。维持最基本的生理需要得尽最大努力。他必须告诉自己的心脏去跳动，肺部去呼吸，眼球去转动。他必须靠自己操控菲利亚……已经没有人会帮他分担负荷了。全世界都压在他身上，叫嚣着掐灭他已奄奄一息的生命之火。

_呼吸，_ _niño_ _。我与你同在。_

他不会不战而亡。熔岩般的愤怒在内核里翻滚，顺着血管涌向全身。他扬起头嚎叫一声，菲利亚的声音撕破空气。

智械冲向他们。

Gabe龇牙咧嘴，作出最狂野的恐吓。他必须注意着把嘴唇收回来，注意着从肺里呼出废气。他稳住身形，快速向前移动，直起一条腿。他感到沉重和迟缓，但这阻止不了他。他要守护名声。一个该死的铁罐子都不能踏上他的海滩！

直起腿。呼吸。他摇晃着站了起来。智械犹豫了。

Gabe艰难地把注意力集中到自己的手指上，而不是机甲的，他抓住武器控制手环，粗暴地从右手取下，套到左手上。手环固定。他感觉到冰冷的金属贴合在皮肤上，就好像链刀是从他自己的手腕里伸出去一样。每次只控制一个肌肉群，他缓缓抬起拳头，摆出战斗姿态。

你杀死了我的姐姐！他大喊，但发出声音的是怒鸮菲利亚。他们冲过去。大家伙撞过来。他们撞到一起，不堪重负的金属和肢体混杂在一起。

左腿向前移动。肩膀压低。冷却剂流到过热的六十区。心脏跳动太快，必须缓下来。右臂肌肉收缩。内核！冷却内核！

_呼吸，_ _niño_ _。_

呼吸。手臂肌肉收缩和舒张。出拳。呼吸。他必须集中每一丝注意力来让自己活着。子弹射穿他的肩膀，他能感觉到，但又像隔着千山万水般不真切。电路内衬会烧伤一小块皮肤肌肉，但他是三百英尺高、四百万磅重的纯粹的力量与怒火。他是怒鸮菲利亚。

他们的右手抓住智械的头，手掌遮住那张丑陋的脸。怒火在他们的身体里沸腾窜动。手指捏进金属里，像捏青春痘一样捏爆了智械的头。机油从指缝间涌出来，染黑了Gabe的手。他猛力一挥，扯掉智械的头，下面还连着一段脊椎。

大家伙还挣扎了几秒，手臂微弱地抽动，最后慢慢停了下来。它倒在了他们脚边。

怒鸮菲利亚扔掉手中的头，停下动作。天，她很累……他也很累。他是谁？他是钢铁还是血肉之躯？呼吸。疼痛。止住疼痛，能量传输至自我修复系统。受损严重，已下线。操。

“——briel。”传来破碎的声音，“Ga——iel——”

“十二。”Gabe说，或是以为自己说了。一个数字为什么这么重要？他转身看向Ally，想问她知不知道为什么。她的操作平台没有动静，驾驶靴上空无一人，他的脑袋里有个空洞。噢天啊……

“Gabriel！”

_呼吸，你必须保持呼吸，_ _niño_ _。_

Gabe重重吸入一口他已忘记他需要的空气。

“Gabriel！该死的！Gabe回复！”

Maria……伸手，按通讯键。说话。“收到。”他的声音粗重干瘪。

“快住手！”Maria朝他大喊，“Gabe，你在自杀！你不能再单人操作了，怒鸮菲利亚会杀了你的！”

他已经死去一半了。剩下的那一半也死去又有什么关系呢？呼吸。扫描仪在他眼前亮起，还有一个智械正在上岸。它正瞄准穹顶。呼吸。说话。“还……有……一个。”

“穹顶有加农炮。”Maria说，她的声音藏着某种情绪……那是他目前无法理解明白的情绪。“我们会阻止它的。你要停下。”

枪炮无法阻止它，只有核弹可以。而且他们决不允许这操蛋的最后一个越过他们。

“我……能……做到。”

_呼吸，_ _niño_ _，_ _加油_ _，你要活着_ _。_

不会花很长时间。他不需要活得很久，只要一点点时间。他要保护他的穹顶。他的姐妹。他们是他的全部。

“怒鸮……菲利亚……迎……战。”

Maria啜泣着。他关闭通讯器。他需要所有的力量。他缓慢地迫使他们的腿部肌肉收缩，电缆抽动，抬起一条腿，放下，抬起另一条。呼吸。帮我。

_我在这。_

另一步。

我那么孤单。

_你不是。我会陪伴你直到一切结束。我们是家人。_

他们跑了起来，跑向拦截最后一个智械。菲利亚的腿部摇摇晃晃，破烂的装甲一片片剥落。他们在离穹顶咫尺之遥的地方相撞，落入水中。老天……那是多少个世纪以前，他们从那些防爆门里出来，以为世界上没有任何事物能伤害他们？

智械打着趔趄，侧身躲开，手抓住菲利亚的肩膀，扯下，扔到一旁。

Gabe奋力挣扎，保持平衡，保持防守姿势。怒鸮菲利亚摇晃得厉害，但还是站住了。他胡抓乱扯，让那个怪物失去平衡。他们拼尽全力将它扔出去。它撞到穹顶的外层防护墙上，四英尺厚的墙壁和强化混凝土破裂坍塌。

家！靠，他们扔错方向了！冷却剂传送至内核。操！他看不见，他的眼前全是鲜血。内核温度过高。即将熔毁。更多的冷却剂。呼吸。他的视野在热感应和声呐间不停切换。

那个混球又站了起来。必须保护。责任。为了保护而诞生。他追击智械。这是他的责任。它朝他们过来，发出刺耳难耐的声音，让他们耳朵鲜血直流。它抓住一架跳鹰砸向他们。

他们堪堪躲开攻击。他快要失去意识。大口喘息。他们的腿部零件吱嘎作响，疼痛贯穿全身。出拳。内核反应堆不稳定。枪口转向他，子弹在穹顶上留下一连串弹孔。

他强迫自己吸入一大口烟雾，希望里面有一丝可用的空气。左手劈去，链刀砍中枪管。智械痛苦地咆哮，跌撞着后退。在他们还有余力时继续攻击。Ally？Ally，你在哪？我需要你帮我。

_我会帮你的，_ _niño_ _。_

他们抓住智械，收缩肌肉，挥拳，收手，再挥拳。它们似乎永远都打不死。需要空气。需要武器。能量收割器！它还没完全冷却。他启动了收割器。收割器过载，烧灼着他们的手臂。他将手臂塞进智械里。

我很抱歉再这么做，菲利亚。

收割器爆炸。他痛苦地大叫，身体右侧变得冰冷。麻木。没有了。他摇晃着退后，头重脚轻。只有一半的思维，一半的身体。他被切成无数的碎屑，仅剩的一部分与机甲相融，试图在被逼疯之前感受融为一体的完整。但他不能。他需要另一组和他一样的思维。他需要他的另一半。

_我在你身边，_ _niño_ _，在一起_ _。_

Gabe只能透过热成像视物。所有东西都是红的，白的，橙的，在烟雾中扭曲。他能看见一个白热的轮廓。智械还没完。为什么它还不死呢？它的枪没了，一块肩膀没了，一部分内核暴露在外。如果Gabe手上还有能量收割器的话，他都要放声大笑了。

_niño_ _，你忘了呼吸_ _。_

他吸一口气。

内核温度已达临界值。六十秒后熔毁。

就快了。金属从他的胸腔滴落，烧熔脚底的地面。最后一个。最后一口气。在地球上的最后一刻。让那有点用。

他们摇晃着向前。链刀插入受伤的胸口，但不够深，没能刺入内核。智械挥拳，落在原本是他们右肩的缺口上。Gabe大叫，操控平台随着他们跌倒向后弯折。他的后背砸到悬梯上。空气飞快地从他的肺部里挤出。

五十秒。

智械将手伸得最远，穿透他们的伤口，将剩余的一部分肩膀剥离下来。混凝土和钢材无法承受住一架机甲和正在把她撕扯得支离破碎的智械的重量。破碎穹顶在他们身下破碎。Gabe觉得他在下落。

四十秒。

后背落地，智械落在他们身上，它的手还插在他们的伤口里。它扭动，抽打，打碎一面面墙壁。屋顶倒塌，将他们埋在了好几吨燃烧的废墟和变形的金属之下。智械不会赢。在他的看管下不可能。在他还活着的时候不可能！

三十秒。

关闭所有排气口。呼吸。天啊好痛。全部关闭。改变熔毁能量流动方向。

二十秒。

金属折断的声音划破空气，没过了智械的。那是悬梯断裂跌落成废墟的声音。

十秒。

从脖颈到肚脐，火焰一路烧灼着他，将他从钢铁熔化成液体。

九秒。

智械松手，准备站起来。不！呼吸。

八秒。

他将链刀捅入智械的脖子。捅得最深。让它倒下。

七秒。

他的身体里宛如有个地狱。排气口必须保持闭合！

六秒。

他眨着眼。Jack的嘴唇尝起来会是什么味道？那会让他全身发麻吗？为什么他从没跟Jack说过这些？愚蠢。他是个愚蠢的小男孩。现在太迟了。

五秒。

必须再坚持一会儿。它抓住他的胸口，试图攻击他们的内核。“你想要我的心脏吗？”他咆哮道，“你想要我该死的心脏吗，混蛋？来拿啊！”

四秒。

_niño_ _，呼吸。_ _为_ _了她_ _们_ _。_ _为_ _了我_ _们_ _的姐姐_ _。_

三秒。

菲利亚……

两秒。

_我在这，_ _niño_ _。_

一秒。

我很抱歉。我让你们失望了。

_嘘，_ _niño_ _。这是我们诞生的使命。_

内核爆炸，宛如超新星的诞生一样。Gabe和菲利亚尖叫着，熔毁的内核从他们的身体里撕裂出去，高热在数秒内就将智械炸毁。火焰从它的后背冒出，将夜空照亮得犹如虚假的黎明降临。

 

**二十三点十五分。投放后十六小时。**

 

_niño_ _……_

Gabe只有睁眼的力气。厚重的烟雾笼罩着他，他每做一次虚弱的呼吸，烟雾都烧灼着他的肺部。他无法呼吸。没有空气。火。

他的胸口上有一个熔融的缺口……是他仅剩的胸口上。他感到空虚。一切都被夺走了。先是他的思维，现在是他的身体。他失去了一切，所剩的只是一团渺小脆弱、只懂得喘气和流血的肉块。

他眼前变黑。还是说是因为操作舱被烟雾充满？这重要吗？不。不，这不重要。

“十——十三。”他说……以为自己说了。

这他妈是至上的荣耀。这是一个机甲驾驶员应该做到的。

有什么东西在烟雾里移动。Gabe几乎无法睁眼，血流得到处都是，给全世界都蒙上一层血色。

_niño_ _……这是我给你最后的礼物_ _……_

Gabe闭上眼。他以为……以为他看见一只伸向他的手。是天使来带走他了吗？有什么东西在他身边弯曲。操作平台的金属呻吟、扭曲、断裂。他在漂浮，在通感里，与所有曾经踏入过机甲的驾驶员漂浮。

他放松身体，拥抱死亡。

_生命……_

 

 

 

 

 

 

1.齿山脊六号（Sierra Six），第一章中出现过。对第一章注释的勘误：美国西海岸三条山脉之一的内华达山是Sierra Nevada，因此翻作内华达六号可能更为合适。

高山五号（Alpine Epsilon）。

冲撞的阿穆尔（Amur Impact），Amur，俄罗斯的阿穆尔河，即中国的黑龙江。

荒地女皇（Outback Empress），outback，特指澳大利亚人口稀少、偏僻的内陆。

闪电苍鹰（Eagle Blitz）。

轮盘博弈（Roulette Whisper）。

地狱毒蛇（Serpent Inferno），serpent，圣经中引诱夏娃吃下禁果的蛇。

2.氮氧化物、醛类和过氧乙酰硝酸酯是组成光化学烟雾的主要成分，城市大气污染源之一。（在这里算是变废为宝了？）

3.blow your mind，可用于指到口交。

4.O-stunner launcher，有没有大神能指导下我这究竟是什么。按我理解是某种武器或信号枪发射装置。

 

Corazón - 甜心

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 乘坐上满载梦想的船只，飘荡于我泪汇聚的河流。


	5. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章没有专门的人物的tag，但你可能会看到一些熟悉的名字。暂时来说，他们只活在对话框里面。如果以后他们出现了，我会将他们加入人物tag。

来自守望先锋机甲猎人技术部门主管，Harold Winston

 

致战地指挥官Morrison，

 

已对一百七十六架阵亡机甲进行全方位检查，仅三架仍具有一定的维修价值。全部档案文件已封装完毕，静候您的指示。

 

那三架可以通过维修恢复至战斗状态的机甲分别为：

 **破甲雄狮** （Leonine Sunder）。第六代。德国。

尽管它已服役了相当长的时间，破甲雄狮在狂袭（Surge）中幸存，状态完好——相对而言。其虽遭受大面积损伤，但均可修复。

使其恢复全部功能的难点在于要为其右脑驾驶员寻找以为一位新的副驾驶，或者指派他到新的岗位。

Wilhelm两人一直极其投入这份事业。若将Reinhardt指派到非驾驶员岗位，很可能会对他目前脆弱的情感状态造成伤害。

我的建议是，在医生能对Rosamonde能否清醒做出判断之前，暂缓对他的重新指派或是重新通感。

 

 **尼罗河三角** （Delta Nile）。第七代。埃及。

尼罗河三角绝大部分的损伤都在机体内部。更换其操作舱即可使其在几天内准备完毕，再次作战。多数武器系统需更换，除远距离粒子加农炮仍可使用。

幸存的游侠Amari已经十分明确地表示她不会继续担任驾驶员一职。其母在撤退弹出时的意外身亡给Ana带来尤为深重的伤痛。

我的建议是，如果医生确定她的状态适合指导任务，即安排她对尼罗河三角的预备役驾驶员们进行指导培训。

 

 **绞丝克里克** （Spinneret Klick）。第八代。法国。

绞丝克里克受损最为严重，恢复全项功能需大规模检修。其驾驶员Lacroix夫妇在医院中坚持了数日，最终伤重不治身亡。可为其指派新的驾驶员。

Lacroix夫妇之女，Amélie，已在法国猎人学院（French Jaeger Academy）接受多年训练，即将毕业。她与绞丝克里克有着私人情结，因此若她能被指派成为其驾驶员，则能加强通感强度及提高整体打击能力。然而，这份情结也可能对她造成精神伤害。

我的建议是，对这位年轻的驾驶员候选人进行评估。如果她能通过评估，胜任此职，则她能发挥出绞丝克里克的全部潜能。

 

大西洋智械群报告

在撰写这份报告之时——即狂袭结束两周后——大西洋并未探测到智械信号。全探测器均报告无异常现象。机甲队伍很好地完成了他们的工作，然而很遗憾的是，只有破甲雄狮在完成炸弹投放后成功归来。目前，探测器仍在原地作业，每小时回报一次数据，但远程探测器应调整参数为每日一次，再逐步调成每周一次，以节省能量。从现状来看，大西洋已再次恢复安全。

 

太平洋智械群报告

太平洋的智械问题有两方面。最紧急的问题是由于智械所处的太平洋底的深度，深海的水压使得常规炸弹难以生效。

二是环太平洋区域的机甲队伍几近全灭。他们受到的打击尤为沉重。而且由于分布在太平洋沿岸的破碎穹顶相隔甚远——不像美国东岸、欧洲和地中海地区有密集分布的穹顶——他们几乎没有可用的后援。

环太平洋区域所剩机甲——请恕我直言——几乎没用。所有幸存的机甲都无法对智械进行攻击。标准的地毯式轰炸似乎只破坏了大部分的海床结构。扫描仪已就位，每小时回报一次数据。在能派出机甲队伍确保威胁完全解除前，紧密观测智械行动会是明智的选择。

 

机甲驾驶员招募报告

已参加PES强化的机甲驾驶员候选人编入E54围攻自动化部队守卫海滩，该标准协议仅适用于重大危机出现或军事储备力量严重不足这两种情况。在狂袭期间，候选人们受命作战，然而他们中绝大部分都很年轻，毫无经验，对发生在全世界眼前的海滩大屠杀全无准备。

尸体找回和身份确认这两项工作仍需花费极大的时间与精力，但我预计我们失去了至少68%的候选人。幸存的候选人中，很多都是最年轻且最缺乏经验的，因此从他们之中寻找能与幸存驾驶员通感的替补将会非常困难。

我的儿子，Gregory，仅比大部分被派往战场的孩子小一点。作为一位讲求实际的科学家，同时也是一名父亲，我恳求您撤销这条协议。守望先锋的未来全靠机甲驾驶员候选人。如果没有驾驶员，机甲也将毫无用处。我们在那血淋淋的一天里失去的希望与人才，需要我们花费大量精力时间，通过招募、训练以及通感测试，才能重新获得。

 

至于您私人要求的关于洛杉矶破碎穹顶受损情况报告，以下我的调查结果：

我和我的团队至今仍不清楚为何只有该穹顶在狂袭期间被“大家伙”智械袭击。我希望我能回答您的疑惑，但它们破坏该穹顶的动机就与它们攻击人类的动机一样无法解释。

我很遗憾地告知您，洛杉矶破碎穹顶已无法修复。智械和机甲战斗时对其结构造成的严重的损伤让整栋建筑很不稳定。在悬梯岌岌可危随时可能坍塌的当下，我不建议进行尸体找回工作。只有少数区域没受到致命损伤。当舆论风暴消退后，我们可对建筑物搭设支架，继而进入内部，继续作业。

在此回答您——以及公众——对辐射的疑问：我的团队已经完成初步扫描，目前只在智械和机甲上检测出辐射残留痕迹。怒鸮菲利亚在几年前已升级改造，内核使用清洁能源。尽管它仍残留少量辐射，但避免直接接触或得当穿着保护服即可消除。

我的建议是，将该穹顶改建为纪念馆或观测站。洛杉矶海港是重要的战略位置，应由守望先锋掌管；而如果太平洋地区智械问题再度浮现，我们也将需要一个处于战略地位的基地。

 

关于机甲怒鸮菲利亚：

其受到十分严重的损伤，无法再使用。熔毁破坏了整个内核，而从呈交上来的简报来看，能量收割器似乎在战斗后期过载。现场回报称未发现其右臂，因此我判断那些简报正确。机甲右肩不仅受到爆炸伤害，而且智械似乎在一次对内核的进攻时攻击了此处。我只能猜测那时智械并不清楚怒鸮菲利亚即将熔毁，而且正在尝试完全摧毁它的敌人。

虽然机甲已经无法修复，但它的操作舱相对完好。参照驾驶员无比英勇的战斗，至少应当分离其操作舱作为纪念物。同时，在所有西海岸机甲都被完全摧毁的情况下，它的存在大概能给西海岸城市带来一点宽慰。

关于那些对驾驶员Reyes的严厉指控，在认真查阅所有关于怒鸮菲利亚最后一战的数据和视频后，我和我的团队得出结论：内核的熔毁是无法避免的。熔毁的原因和其他很多在狂袭中被毁的机甲一样，内核未能完全冷却。

无意冒犯公众的健康与对安全的考量，但驾驶员做出了正确的选择。如果内核熔毁的能量没有妥善控制，或是没有以智械庞大的重量吸收，洛杉矶已经不存在了。我提议，如果幸存的驾驶员能活下来，他不应受到任何指控。

我清楚您最能理解单独驾驶机甲的感受，而且我想借此机会向您提出申请，若游侠Reyes活下来，我可以采访他关于他最后一次投放的经历。单人驾驶十分罕见，我们必须投入全副精力研究，以提升生存率。Ziegler医生正将她的发现转交于我，但在他的情况稳定下来之前，她的收获也很有限。

我想向您阐述目前我在接触游侠Reyes这件事上遇到的困难。Ziegler医生的记录中明确指出他的情况危急，而所处医院却拒绝配合。除此之外，多份由我以及那位好医生提交的官方转移申请表都被守望先锋正式否决，签署人为Talon将军。我不明白为什么游侠不能转移至我和Ziegler医生的研究机构中，那里配备有更好的设施，更能满足他独特的生理需求。我相信您会尽快展开调查并指正这一错误。

您很清楚，PES增强的驾驶员需要更细微以及为个体订制的照顾。医生在瑞士的团队能更好地提供这方面的照顾。或许您也可以前往陪同他。我能理解，您为了进行战后收尾工作拒绝了医疗转移。

我能理解，作为战地指挥官，在智械狂袭结束后，整个世界都无比需要您。但我和Ziegler医生都希望您能重新考虑。您的健康状况必须得到审视和关怀。

附带全部笔记和研究数据的完整报告已上交完毕，您可以进行更深入的阅读。

机甲及其驾驶员在数量上的急剧损失给我们技术部带来突然且沉重的打击。在此，我们对您父亲的去世抱以最真挚的慰问，并希望您能早日康复。

 

此致，

 

 

Harold Winston


End file.
